


This would be easier if you knew how to listen

by Mysticalrident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mind Healer Draco Malfoy, Self-Harming Harry Potter, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticalrident/pseuds/Mysticalrident
Summary: Harry hits a rough patch and is put on mandatory leave at the ministry. As part of his leave, he is required to attend sessions with the best mind healer the Wizarding World has to offer, Draco Malfoy.I don't own any characters within this work and am receiving no money from said work. All intellectual property belongs to JK Rowling.Buy me a coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/MysticalRident
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

As Harry watched the ministry levitate the bodies of the death eaters away his skin began to crawl. All seven were pronounced dead upon the arrival of officials. Harry wasn't even sure how they died but he knew he was responsible. He was on the mission alone for Merlin's sake. There was no one else to take the blame. He put on his smile for Ron and the others as they passed their regular congrats but it didn't feel the same. He turned down the offer for drinks with  
the excuse that he really needed a shower and apparated away.

Should he be worried about the apparent amnesia of the attack he had? Probably. He could only seem to remember the cracks of apparition and the feeling of the Crucio curse and everything was blacked out after that. They got him by surprise for sure. His original mission was to collect information on the supposed death eaters and return to his office shortly after. It wasn't supposed to get this out of hand as they weren't supposed to detect him. Harry sighed and grabbed the handle of whiskey before trailing up to his room.

Had justice been served? He didn't recognize any of his assailants and was unsure if they deserved to die. They probably still deserved a trial and Azkaban. He knew he would hear about it at work tomorrow when it came time to file that bastard of a report. They congratulate him now but that would soon end when the technicalities of his mistake come to light. He was an Auror he was not given the power to kill. He wasn't even sure if the law would save his ass this time. He sighed and began to run his bath.

Bubble baths do wonders after a day in the field. It's an ethereal experience. Harry could feel his muscles untangle themselves and his mind ease as he sunk lower into the water. He was so at peace he could almost fall asleep right there. 

That's when the panic overtook his once calmed body. He killed seven wizards. The first time he has ever killed on the job after five years. He always stunned his opponents and let them leave alive. He wasn't quite sure what went haywire tonight. His body began to shake as he sobbed and reached for his wand. He wouldn't have to feel this way if he wasn't here anymore. 

"Diffindo"

A gash a little larger than intended appeared on his forearm and his once tan skin began to turn red.

"Diffindo. Diffindo. Diffindo. Diffindo. Diffindo"

His wand fell into the now red water as his arms were in too much pain to lift. He sighed and allowed himself to slip from consciousness.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Mione what is that!?"

A deafening siren came from nowhere and seemed to fill the entire house with noise from an unknown source.

"Well, that's peculiar. Ron, didn't you see Harry a few hours ago?"

"Well, yea but what does that have to do with this!"

"It's a portkey Ron. I set it up during the war so if Harry was in danger we could find him."  
"Well turn the damn thing off we know he's fine! He went home Mione, Hours ago."

"It will shut off. After we go check on him."

"You've got to be kidding Mione, it's one in the bloody morning."

"And if this is right he's dying so put some damn pants on."

Ron put his pants off and they both placed a hand on the quill turned portkey.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Harry? It's Ron and Hermione, we're just here to check on you!" 

They received no response in the silent house.

"Blimey Mione, he's probably sleeping. He had a rough day."

"Well let's go check his bed then and make sure he's there."

"It's a little weird to watch your mate sleep."

"Kindly shove off Ron."

They made their way up the stairs and heard the small almost silent noise of running water.

"See Mione, the poor guy is trying to take a shower."

"Harry!? Can you open the door?"

Once again they heard no response from inside the bathroom.

"Alohomora."

The door sprang open and revealed a bloodbath. The water was overflowing and a red only comparable to the eyes of Voldemort. Harry's mangled body lying in it. Hermione choked back a sob as she wrenched his lifeless body out of the water. 

"Ron we need to get to St. Mungos he could have been attacked."

Ron swallowed and nodded in agreeance. They wrapped Harry up in towels to try and stop the bleeding and apparate  
\------------------------------------  
"HELP WE NEED HELP HE'S DYING" 

Ron yelled as they carried an unconscious Harry Potter through the hospital. 

"Oh dear get him to room 16 right down the hall it's the emergency room he needs to be seen immediately."

"WHERE ARE THE FUCKING HEALERS I DON'T SEE ANYBODY COMING TO HELP"

"Ron please watch the language we just arrived here. Please I am not strong enough right now to be the only person grounded. I need you too."

Ron took a deep breath and pulled her in for a hug as a swarm of healers infiltrated the room and shoved them into the hall.

"He'll be fine Mione. We showed up two minutes after your portkey rang us. We got him in time okay? They just need to heal him up a bit like healers do"

"I hope you're right." 

They fell asleep on the floor outside of his room and were awoken a few hours later by a light tap on the shoulder.

"Mr. Potter has been stabilized and is conscious if you would like to visit him."

They jumped off the ground and ran into Harry's room. He was laying in bed with his arms entirely bandaged staring off into space.

"Mate? Are you alright?"

"M'fine."

"You gave us a good scare. Don't do that again yea? I thought Mione was going to die of a heart attack."

Harry gave a stiff nod of his head and continued to stare at the wall.

"Do you want to tell us what happened? We can get you protection if you were attacked, mate. I can stay at your house with a few other Aurors and we can set thicker wards-"

"I wasn't attacked Ron."

Realization fell on Hermione as Ron stared bewildered.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty worse for wear. Did you slip and-"

"Ron, there was no attacker because Harry did that to himself."

"Okay but why? It looked pretty painful and all. Is it some kinky thing-"

"Ron Harry tried to kill himself. He cut himself in hopes of bleeding to death. Sometimes you're so dumb I question how you lived this long."

Harry just nodded and continued to stare at the wall.

"Did they say if you'll be okay mate?"

"Yea. Mandatory three day stay for monitoring and then I can go home injury-free."

"Why Harry. You know we are always here for you and one floo call away. Why did you feel the need to do this."

"Mione I killed people today. Seven people to be exact."

"They were death eater scum mate they would have died in Azkaban anyways."

"That's not the point Ron. I took away their right to die in Azkaban anyway and don't even remember doing it. That entire mission is a black hole in my head I don't even know how they bloody died."

"They were going to ask you about that tomorrow. They died of magical impact whatever that means."

"Ron magical impact is when your core gets so overrun it expels your power outwards like a bomb. That's not your fault Harry."

"But it IS my fault Mione. My magic did a weird thing and seven people died as a result. I shouldn't even be allowed near people. I'm just going to kill everybody."

"Harry that's not true. It's very common you're just more powerful than most. The healers here can quickly stabilize your core. Since you have so much powerful magic within you it’s easier for it to be thrown off balance. But there are ways to handle that.”

“And can I afford to risk everybody else’s lives while I sit and meditate like a fairy?”

“Nobody is at risk Harry. Once you get the hang of balancing your emotions and core it will be a walk in the park”

Harry sighed and turned over in his bed.

“I don’t think I want visitors right now.”

“Harry please talk to us.”

“I don’t want visitors right now. Nox.”

“We’ll be back tomorrow mate. You know where to find us if you need anything.”

“Night.”

Hermione and Ron left per his request and her quiet sobs were deafening in the silent hospital.


	2. And so it begins

Harry awoke with a start. The dreadful silence and darkness of the hospital room did nothing to ease his panic. He inspected his room as though something was hiding. Holding his breath to catch any hints of another wizard in the room. This would have been great if he wasn’t hooked up to tons of vital analyzing spells. 

An alarm began to blare throughout his wing of the hospital.

“What the fuck. It’s so early.”

He began to breathe again and decided to hide under his covers. If he can’t see them they can’t see him mentality. He knew he was too weak to fight anyway.

“Mr. Potter are you under there?”

The alarm was turned off and prying eyes appeared underneath his blanket of safety.

“Yes I am, what can I do for you? Would you like an autograph? A picture maybe? Well, maybe you should leave me alone.”

“Mr. Potter I’m your nurse. Your vital alarms went off. I have to do an inspection.”

“Oh. My apologies I may have been holding my breath for a little longer than intended.”

“And why is that Mr. Potter.”

She began to wave her wand around his body as he spoke, checking all of his organs for failure and ensuring his healing has not been compromised.

“I thought someone was in the room with me?”

Harry began to wring his hands in his quite honestly indecent assless robe as her prying eyes once again landed on him.

“Why would someone be in your room at this hour.”

“Well to be honest I don’t even know what hour it is.”

“It’s 12 am Mr. Potter.”

“But didn’t I come in at 1 am? Did time move backward?”

“No, Mr. Potter. You’ve been in a medical coma for the majority of the day due to the issue of malnutrition we had to address.”

Harry looked down at his hands playing with the little tie that keeps him from exposing himself to the entire wizarding world. When was the last time he ate? He didn’t recall eating dinner or lunch or breakfast that last day. Did he eat at all this week?

“I may have forgotten to eat?”

“We know Mr. Potter-”

“For Merlin’s sake call me Harry I really don’t like being called Potter.”

“We know Harry. It all appeared in the initial screening. We allowed you to stay awake to speak to your guests. You haven’t eaten or consumed water in over a week and a half.”

“A week and a half.”

As he played with the string his mind drifted and he began to stare out the window. The rain was peaceful, he thought. It had one goal in life. It fell, it landed, and then it was brought back up to the clouds or something. Hogwarts didn’t really talk about the weather. What a simple life water must lead. No pain and suffering and no obligations.

“Harry I asked if you are intentionally skipping meals.”

“Huh? No. I need my big boy strength to be an Auror.”

“Well, when you are released do make sure you eat your big boy meals then. We will be sending you home with an array of nutritional potions.”

Harry blanched at the thought. He despised taking potions. It wasn’t even because of the taste since most are brewed to be palatable at the very least now. Maybe it was all of the skellegrow he had to take in school or maybe the mishap with the polyjuice potion. Who knows anymore. 

By the time he left his thoughts and returned to reality, his nurse was gone and the lights were back out. He allowed the humming of the spells to lull him back to sleep, even if he would be up in another few hours from his nightmares.  
\-------------------------------------

When he officially awoke it was daytime. The light shining through the window causing his eyes to burn was enough of a hint to that. He flipped over and covered his face with the blanket.

“Can’t even get a damn curtain in this shithole.”

“Harry, I would like it if you could refrain from referring to my hospital wing as a shithole if you can.”

With a flick of her wand curtains and blinds appeared on the window and all natural light vacated the room.

“What can I do you for.”

“Well since you are being dispatched today we need to discuss the treatment plan.”

He cocked an eyebrow. A treatment plan? How complex can taking a couple of potions be.

“Yea I know I take the potions twice a day with a meal. Can I go now?”

“Well, it’s actually a little more involved than just potions. The ministry contacted us when your colleagues informed them you had an incident. They have their own protocol you must follow to return to work.”

“And what would that be? I don’t have all bloody day. Well, I guess I do since I’m being held prisoner here.”

“You need to attend daily sessions with a live-in mind healer for a month.”

“And I get to go to work during this time?’

“If you would let me get a sentence out before you rudely interrupt you would have known the answer is no Harry. You will be assigned a mind healer who will live with you in your house for a month to ensure you are not able to harm yourself and will have a mandatory hour-long session with said healer. No, you don’t get to pick the healer your boss was gracious enough to choose for you. No, I don’t know who it is. All I know is they will be escorting you home and they are presumably the best in the wizarding world. Any questions Harry?”

“Well, I think you answered them all. So when’s this magical amazing all-powerful mind healer supposed to be getting me?”

The door slowly opened and Harry flew for his wand seeming to forget he didn’t even arrive with it. And wasn’t wearing pants. A tall figure wearing all black robes appeared in the doorway and seemed to float across the room to his bed. Harry couldn’t get a good look at his face as the mystery man’s eyes were glued to his shoes. He had blonde hair that seemed to twinkle under the hospital lights and looked soft? He conjured a chair and sat down and only then did he look up to meet the eyes of his new client.

“Now Potter.”

Harry grabbed a pillow to scream a line of curses into. Of course, it had to be Malfoy.


	3. The Return Home

“Do you plan on dressing Potter?”

“If you plan on leaving the room so I have some damn privacy. My ass is out for Merlin’s sake.”

“Oh, lovely Potter the modest Saint. It’s not like you showered with tons of other people for 7 years. But have your modesty. I'll go speak with your nurse and finalize the paperwork.”

Harry stared and waited for Malfoy to finally stand and leave the room beginning to grow impatient. He began to nervously tap his finger against the edge of his bed unsure of how to proceed. But the longer Malfoy remained the more enraged Harry became.

“So do that! What are you waiting for? I Harry Potter hereby grant you Malfoy permission to exit my hospital room and fuck off.”

The screech of Malfoy’s chair against the floor seemed to echo throughout the room as he aggressively stood. 

“Ensure you don’t take long. I will return in five minutes and I don’t like waiting for others.”

He took one last look at Harry to roll his eyes and then slammed the door to signify his departure.

“Thank Merlin”

Harry stood from the bed and stretched hearing what seemed to be every bone in his body crack instantly. Laying in bed was not his forte; he seemed to always be active. He walked to the nightstand which had his Auror outfit cleaned and folded sitting upon it. He removed the crinkly paper robe he’s been cursed to wear for the past few days and began to dress. He was starting to wish he requested time for a shower prior to dressing. He felt disgusting. 

Harry finished dressing and sat on his bed waiting for Malfoy to burst through the door. Has it been five minutes yet? It feels like it has. He felt his heart rate begin to increase as a bead of sweat began to form at the nape of his neck. Was this room hot? It suddenly felt so. His outfit suddenly felt too tight and his collar began to choke him. His ability to breathe was fleeting and his vision was beginning to spot. Has he been cursed? Would Malfoy really risk cursing him in a hospital? He must have there’s no other explanation for his current state. Hot tears began to creep their way out of his eyes as he clawed at his throat begging for air. He slid down to the floor and began to thrash. That’s when Malfoy chose to return.

He ran to Harry’s side and lifted his head into his lap. He unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and restrained his hands.

“Harry relax.”

“I can’t!” 

He began to sob and tried to fight against the hold placed on him.

“Harry you need to breathe. Try to focus on my breathing.”

He took Harry’s head and rested it against his chest so he was able to hear his breathing.

“Listen to my heartbeat and fixate on it, don't think about anything else. There is nothing else but the rise and fall of my chest and my voice.”

He continued to hold Harry in his arms listening to his subsiding sobs and shaky breathing. As Harry began to recover, Malfoy ran his hand up and down Harry’s clothed arm to soothe the shaking after effect. 

“Are you alright to be let go, Harry?” 

“Yes I-I think so.” 

Harry took one last deep breath inhaling Malfoy’s intoxicating cologne and began to button his uniform and gain composure. He began to stand on shaky legs and found himself falling back into Malfoy’s arms. 

“Sorry. Legs turned to jello.”

“Feel free to put your arm around me and lean against me if you need support to walk. The floo is in the lobby a short way down the hall. You’re already signed out and free to leave and we have protection set to prevent the media from viewing you. All you need to do is lean against me and move one foot after the other. You don’t need to worry about being seen by anybody.”

Harry responded to the statement by throwing his arm around Malfoy’s back and leaned his head on his shoulder as an arm went around his waist. He took a deep breath and began to make a move towards the door. 

The empty hallway he was met with eased his stress immensely. Being harassed by the press at his lowest points was the bane of his existence. Before he even knew it, they had reached the floo. 

“Are you strong enough to floo Harry?”

“Yes, I believe so. I’ll go first so I can open the wards for you. I don’t think it will let you through at the moment. Give me two minutes then come through. It’s just Grimmauld Place.”

Malfoy nodded and released Harry from his grip and watched him as he was whisked away by the floo network.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Harry stumbled out of the floo like he had two left feet, as he always did, but didn’t find the energy to lift himself off the floor. He opened up the floo to Malfoy and remained on the floor allowing the cold hardwood to cool his body. He ran his fingers along the indents in the wood observing how worn down his flooring really was. He sighed and directed his attention back to the floo. Awaiting the arrival of his school year nemesis into his very disheveled home.

“Harry, why are you on the floor?”

“S’comfy”

“Do you feel feverish? Or would you just like to change into something lighter?”

“No, I don’t have a fever. My body just feels hot.”

“Probably an overactive heart rate from the panic attack. That should subside soon. It will last longer for you since you have more power in your core than most. But taking a nice bath and changing into something more comfortable should help.”

He picked Harry up off the floor and headed for the stairs to bring him to his room.

“How do you know where my room is?”

“I’m also related to the Black’s Harry. I spent Christmas here many years ago.”

He placed Harry on his bed and went to his wardrobe to find acceptable clothing. He eventually settled on a T-Shirt with horrifying designs and a pair of loose shorts and placed it on the bed.

“Here are some clothes you can change into. Let me know if you need assistance to the bathroom. Also, Harry why do you own such a horrifying shirt.”

“It’s my favorite band. ACDC. It’s a muggle thing. But it’s not terrifying.”

He swung his legs to hang at the edge of the bed and attempted to stand. He wobbled a bit at first like a newborn calf learning to walk and looked over to Malfoy for help sheepishly.

“Would you like assistance to the bathroom?”

“Yes please.”

Malfoy picked him up bridal style and tossed the outfit on top of him and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He immediately turned around and returned Harry to the bed slightly shaking as he did so.

“I didn’t realize. My apologies. I’ll return shortly.”

Harry looked at him quizzically as he rushed out of the room.

“Merlin I didn’t realize this was so bad.”

He began to spell away the mess and grabbed every soiled towel to be thrown into the wash. 

“Can you scourgify a wand?” 

He looked down at it and settled for washing it in the sink with hot soapy water to remove the dried blood. Once the bathroom was up to par, he ran a bath and set his protection charms. He pocketed Harry’s wand for the time being and removed all sharp objects from the bathroom and placed them in his briefcase. After giving the bathroom another once over, he turned off the water and went to retrieve Harry.

“Alright, your bath is all set now. My apologies for the delay.”

“It’s fine. I get you probably had to make sure volatile Potter didn’t have access to his facial trimmers and scissors.”

“Well yes that is a part of it but I also had to clean.”

“Clean?”

“The bathroom was still quite messy, we'll say. Not something you should have to see during your recovery and not something you should fixate on. It’s not a big deal I assure you. I retrieved your wand and cleaned it up and will leave it on your bedside table for now but I can not allow you to bring it with you just yet.” 

Harry shrugged and allowed himself to be drawn in Malfoy’s arms. 

“That’s fine. I tend to bathe the muggle way anyway.”

Once again Malfoy walked him to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. He kneeled down and began to take off Harry’s socks and shoes and then his overcoat.

“Are you able to undress and get into the tub without falling over? I am able to place a privacy charm if you require assistance.”

“Yes, I am perfectly capable I’m not a baby.”

“We aren’t saying you’re a baby Harry, your legs are just weak from lack of use. And you are still shaky from the incident in St. Mungos.”

“I don’t know Malfoy it seems like you’re overstepping the boundaries of a mind healer. Aren’t you supposed to just have me talk about my feelings once a day and then leave me alone.”

“Harry I am aware you only spoke about the situation shortly with your nurse but I am both a master healer and a master mind healer. I duel mastered it because I didn’t want to sit in an office. So I can assure you I am fully qualified to assist you with bathing.”

“How did you master two types of healing. We just graduated from Hogwarts five years ago. Aren’t those programs ten years each??”

“Harry I can assure you I have achieved my certification. My licenses are in my briefcase in the hall if you would like to see them. I simply took no holidays and worked year round to achieve my masters faster.”

Malfoy temporarily left Harry’s side to obtain his briefcase from the hall. He rustled around in it for a moment before pulling out two certificates of licensing. One for healing and one for mind healing. Both had the name Draco Malfoy written in large gold cursive at the bottom.

“So can we move past this now Harry? I am certified.”

“I’ll take your word for it but I’m still uncomfortable.”

“Like I said you can do it on your own if you wish to I was simply trying to prevent you from wiping out in the bathroom.”

“I would like to try on my own and call you if I need help?”

Malfoy nodded and exited the bathroom. Ensuring to leave the door open as he left.

“Can you shut the door?”

“No. You are a high-risk patient. I have to leave the door open. I will be in a chair in the hall facing away from the door. You have as much privacy as I am permitted to give you.”

Harry sighed and began to undress while still sitting on the toilet. He began to struggle with his trousers. They wouldn’t come off of his ankles. He began to get angry and went to punch a hole in the wall.

“Molliaire.”

The wall he punched became as soft as a pillow and he turned around in confusion. Malfoy came over and pulled his trousers off of his ankles and helped him stand without saying a word. He provided Harry with support and turned around to give him privacy as he pulled off his underwear. He continued to face away as Harry climbed into the tub and laid down. Releasing his arm and sighing as he sunk into the hot water. Malfoy left the room and resumed his station at the chair, pulling out Harry’s case file and began to develop his plan of action.


	4. The first session

Harry laid in the bath for what seemed like hours. The hot water did wonders for his aches and pains. He sighed and slipped down into the water allowing the heat to encompass his body. He began to take deep breaths allowing the stress to exit his body with every exhale. He sat up with a slight groan of pain to wash his hair and body. As he began to rinse off the soap he grimaced at the dark brown water. He didn’t realize how dirty he was. Malfoy must have been gagging being so close to him he must have smelt disgusting. 

Harry finally pulled the drain plug and allowed the tub to drain. His skin was pruned over from being in the water so long. He honestly could not tell if it was 30 minutes or 3 hours and he didn’t seem to care. He felt a lot more like a human now. A lot more ready to address the fact Malfoy was now living with him. He brought himself to his knees so he was able to reach the towel and cover himself before calling Malfoy in for help.

“Malfoy I’m all set in here I just don’t want to fall when I try to get out of the tub.” He looked down and tied the towel securely around his waist and waited for his new knight in shining armor to help him out. 

Malfoy packed the case files back into his briefcase and set it on his chair before heading into the bathroom to assist Harry. He was hopeful that this would go well. If Harry was willing to ask for help now without pitching a fit or attempting to hurt himself and it’s only been a few hours the next month would be a breeze. He wrapped his arms under Harry’s and lifted him out of the tub like he was a feather. He didn’t exchange any words due to Harry being uncomfortable this exposed with him. He held Harry by the waist and they walked into the bedroom where Harry could get dressed. “The clothes are still lying right on the bed where I left them. It may be best to get dressed sitting down for now. I’ll be in the hall just call for me when you're finished.” 

Harry made quick work of drying off and getting dressed wishing to feel like a regular clean human again. He was shocked that Malfoy managed to find such a comfortable outfit. He appreciated the choice of soft cotton rather than his plethora of jeans. “Alright Malfoy you can come back I promise I won’t flash you.”

“I didn’t think you would but I’ve seen worse on the job.” Malfoy approached and once again lifted Harry. “Is there a room in the house you feel comfortable in? We have to begin talking I’m afraid.”

“Just downstairs in the living room is fine. With the fireplace. I’m comfortable there.”

Malfoy nodded and brought Harry back downstairs. He sat him on the larger couch so he could lay down if he wanted to and he occupied the loveseat across the room. “So would you like to start the conversation with any important matters you would like to get out of the way? I have a list of questions I have to ask prepared if you aren’t comfortable initiating.”

“Just ask the questions and get it over with. I’ve never done this before. I wouldn’t know what to say.”

Malfoy nodded and opened Harry’s file. “So the first topic we have to address is what occurred a few days ago. Do you remember it?”

Harry began to itch his arm. His nerves felt like fire under his skin. “To a degree? I know that I was in the hospital and tried to kill myself but I don’t know how any of that happened.”

Malfoy nodded and jotted down some notes. “Would you like me to fill you in? I spoke with Ron and Hermione and they provided the information for me to pass on if need be.” 

“Yes. I guess I have to know right?”

“Well in short you used your wand to cut yourself up pretty badly. That is why I have your wand for the time being. You were found in the bathtub barely alive and they panicked and ran you to St. Mungos. They placed you in a medical coma before surgery due to the hyperactivity of your magical core. Now you’re here.” Malfoy stared and waited for Harry’s reaction.

“Oh. That sounds about right I guess.” He looked down at his feet and began playing footsie with a piece of lint.

“Would you like to tell me what may have triggered this episode, Harry? Ron said you had a troubling day at work.”

“Why do you keep calling me Harry? It's weird.”

“Your case file explicitly states that you prefer being called Harry and dislike any use of Potter when being addressed so I altered my language to best suit my client. If you would like to be addressed differently just let me know.”

“No Harry is fine. And yea you could say I had a bad day at work.”

“What happened at work that day Harry?”

“I got ambushed on a mission. I went alone because it was supposed to be purely research. I was supposed to survey the areas, take notes, and leave but they found me. There were so many of them t-there was nothing I could do. I was going to die.” He dug his nails into his palms and began to fight back tears remembering the night. He clenched his teeth and tightly shut his eyes. He heard Malfoy stand up and felt an arm wrap around him as a hand pulled his nails out of his skin.

“I need you to take a deep breath for me okay? You are perfectly safe right now this is your safe space. You can cry here I will never judge you. Would you like to continue?” Harry nodded but his eyes remained closed. He did not want to think about who he was speaking to.

“They were death eaters. There were 7 of them and one of me. They fired curse after curse and I felt so panicked. I killed them Malfoy. I killed them all. I don’t remember how but I did because when Ron showed up they were all dead and my magical signature was the one found so I killed all of those people and they never got a fair trial and it’s all my fault and I’m a terrible person I deserve to be dead with them because they didn’t deserve that an-” 

“Harry you are forgetting to breathe”

Harry took a shaky deep breath and began to sob. He laid his head on Malfoy’s shoulder and just let it all out. He knew he was an ugly crier and that this topped the chart in embarrassing moments but he could not seem to stop himself. He felt Malfoy remove his arm and get up off the couch and he laid on his side and continued to cry, muffling his sobs into the cushions. He felt the cool familiar feeling of a vial be pushed to his lips and graciously opened and down the potion.

“Calming drought. We will begin working on coping skills soon but for now, that will do. Would you like me to remain with you on this couch or return to the loveseat on the other side of the room?”

Harry shrugged and sat up, eyes still closed. He took another deep breath, collecting his thoughts.

“Maybe try you on the loveseat again. Now that I have the calming drought I should be fine.”

Draco nodded and returned to the couch on the other side of the room and quickly jotted down some notes about the episode. “Are you ready to continue?”

Harry nodded. “Yea. So I killed them all. My magic does this thing sometimes where it just explodes. I was hit with the crucio curse and just blacked out immediately. Hermione said my magic just took over and eliminated the threat.”

“So you are feeling unstable and unsure of yourself. Like you are a threat to those around you.”

“Yea something like that. I can’t control the outbursts and I don’t want to hurt anybody ever again.”

“That is a completely normal feeling to have Harry. We will work on repairing your core and I can aid you in putting a leash on your magic. We can have 2 sessions a week I’ll say. It’s very exhausting so you will need breaks between sessions. But it can be done and you won't have to worry about being a threat to anyone in that regard. As for the death eaters you killed, I also got their profiles from the ministry. Would you like to know who they were and what they have done? It may make you feel better.”

“I might as well. I’ll be living with the guilt forever anyway.”

“I do not want you to feel guilty, Harry, that's not the goal. The goal is to ease that feeling. I knew these people personally and I can assure you it was for the best. I know you do not agree with me but trust the process. Armigious and Gerunda. The ministry only knows of 10 of their kills. I know of an additional 70. They were also the ones that tortured your friend Luna when she was in the manor. If they were brought to trial with Luna and I’s testimony, they would have received the kiss. The next pair is Hyredia and Artemis. Only comparable to a married version of Bellatrix. Their total death count totals in the hundreds spanning over both wars. They once slipped into my bedroom and carved a tic-tac-toe game into my skin because they were bored. They would have also received the kiss. The last three were Voldemort’s pets. Jericho, Wyrimia, and Qerto. They were the ones sent out to destroy muggle towns in the middle of the night. They were there the night your parents died and are the ones that orchestrated the triwizard tournament. The ministry does not know how many kills they have racked up but I witnessed well over 200 firsthand. They would have received the kiss as well. What your magic did was actually the most humane way for them to go out, way better than they deserved. They were nasty people Harry. They would have been sentenced to death with or without you. You simply sped the process up for them. Do not take this as me saying their deaths were your fault because they weren’t. You can not control magical outbursts; it was a freak accident if anything. They killed themselves by testing your magic. You have the power of two wizards within you. They were fools for thinking it would end well for them. At the end of the day, you were in danger and your magic lashed out to save you. That was not your fault.”

Harry stared at him and nodded tears streaming down his face. “They were bad people and would have died a horrible death anyway.”

“Exactly Harry. I know how you are with placing blame on yourself but this was not your fault in the slightest. They would have killed you with no hesitation. Your magic reached out to save you.”

“They would have killed me with no hesitation and my magic saved me.”

Draco nodded and finished jotting down notes in the file before closing it and slipping it back into his bag. “That was an amazing first session, Harry. I am proud of you for being so vulnerable and trusting of me given our history. This went better than I could have ever expected. But you should get some rest. We fulfilled our hour and I do not want to push you too far on your first day.”

Harry nodded and allowed Malfoy to lift him and help him to his room. “I have to keep your wand for now. I hope you understand. Here’s a button if you need me it will wake me and I will be here as soon as possible. Do not hesitate to use it no problem or question is too small okay?”

Harry nodded and slipped under the covers placing the button on the other side of the bed for easy access if he needed it. He faintly registered the sound of the light switch and the door closing partially before he was gone to this world.


	5. Developments

Harry caved and used the button at 4 am. Partially because he was curious as to how it worked. No audible sound came from the button. He wasn’t even sure if it actually worked until Malfoy came running into his room panicked.

“What’s going on is everything okay Harry?”

“Yea. Just couldn’t fall back asleep.” Harry sighed and began playing with the corner of the blanket refusing to meet Malfoy’s eyes.

“Is there any particular reason? I could get you dreamless sleep if you need it for just tonight.”

“No, I hate that stuff. I had a pretty nasty addiction to it a few years back and can’t trust myself with it anymore. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course. Within reason obviously. I am still your professional healer.”

“Well, I don’t know if this is within reason and you can just refuse to answer if it is. My nightmare just made me think of it and I can’t get it out of my head.” Harry looked back down at the blanket and hugged it to his chest exposing his feet. He wiggled his toes and then drew them up in a criss-cross position. “Did you want Voldemort living in your house?”

Draco winced at the use of his full name and sharply inhaled. He conjured up a chair next to Harry’s side of the bed and sat down, resting his elbows on his legs. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around the room seemingly looking for an escape from the question.

“You don’t have to answer, you know. I was just curious.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m your mind healer and obviously will end up knowing a lot of your mind so it’s only fair. The answer is complicated Harry. I was fairly brainwashed as a young child. When I heard he was back I was excited to meet him since my father had spoken so highly of him. He was always nice to me so I was proud he chose the manor. I quickly realized the kindness was only extended so my parents would agree. It didn’t last. After I turned 15 that summer things turned for the worse. I tended to spend most of my time locked in my room. I know you’ve met him numerous times obviously but spending a lot of time with him is draining. And his damn snake always followed me around and gave me a horrid headache. I wasn’t entirely opposed until I woke up one night to him staring at me sleep. He told me if I didn’t return for Christmas break he would kill my parents. So in short yes at first but that very quickly turned to a no.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Harry, none of that was your fault.”

“Well, it kind of is. If I fought back a little harder at the Triwizard-”

“Stop Harry you were 14. You were a child. We barely knew any defensive magic at that age. You were set up. You bear no responsibility in the rising of him. That’s entirely on Hogwarts and the death eaters.”

“Well, then I’m sorry I was such an ass to you during school. I didn’t realize it was that bad at home.”

“I was more of an ass right back. I definitely deserved it. I had no redeemable qualities in school and I know that. And I do apologize for my behavior back then. Nothing excuses it. I was a very rude angry person but I’ve grown.”

“I know. I don’t think you’re all that bad now. Do you still have the-”

“Yes. Snape’s spell that you used ensured scars would be left but I have gotten used to them.”

Harry put his head under the blanket as his eyes began to tear up. He didn’t want to cry in front of Malfoy anymore. It was embarrassing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the blanket began to lift. “Harry you know you’re allowed to cry in front of me right? That’s my job.” Harry’s body began to shake as he attempted to contain his sobs. Malfoy pushed him over and sat down on the bed. “It’s alright Harry. Letting it out will help you sleep.”

All Harry could say before his body was absorbed in the sobbing was a quiet “I’m sorry.” His face fell into his hands as he sobbed. Malfoy put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. When Harry began to cough from lack of air Malfoy tilted his head back and poured in a calming draught coaxing his throat to swallow. He put the empty bottle in his pocket and continued his soothing circles. Eventually, Harry relaxed and nothing but a small sniffle remained.

“You know I never hated you over that night right? Of course, I felt scared and upset that night but it didn’t last. I felt very vulnerable when you found me and felt angry you saw me that way. I was also going to hit you with an unforgivable so I feel grateful you stopped me even if it was painful. It was a wake-up call for me. I started working with Snape and realized V-Voldemort wasn’t the be all end all for me. I would be rotting in Askaban if it weren’t for you. I may have almost died but it saved me in a way. So don’t feel bad about it anymore It’s water under the bridge.”

Harry nodded against his shoulder and pulled Draco in for a hug. Draco kept his right arm at his side and did not reciprocate the hug but Harry didn’t seem to mind. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep now?”

“Yea I think so. The calming drought is making me sleepy.” Draco withdrew his arm and stood up from the bed. 

“Alright, you’ve got your button ring me any time for any reason okay?” Harry nodded and drifted back off to sleep. Draco waited a minute to ensure Harry wouldn’t break back down and returned to his potion.

The next morning Harry decided to sleep in. Partially because he was exhausted and partially because he wanted to give Draco a break. He laid in bed watching the animated snitches fly around the room hesitant to check the time. He was starving and had to piss but he didn’t want Draco to stress out and come check on him. He really underestimated the amount of surveillance he would be under. He didn’t feel like a danger to himself anymore. This was becoming overkill. He hasn’t even seen his wand since he came home and his magic felt wonky. Harry sighed and kicked his feet off the side of the bed running his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t sit still anymore. He pushed the button to alert Draco he was awake so he could receive permission to use the bathroom.

“You called?” Draco ran in looking clean and perfect as usual. The same black suit he has a million of hair slicked back in a ponytail secured with a ribbon like always.

“Yea I was wondering if I could go take a piss now? I didn’t want to use the bathroom behind your back and get you all worried.”

Draco smiled and nodded putting his arm out “after you. I’ll sit in the hall with the door open per usual.”

“How long does this part last? The bathroom monitoring I mean.”

“When I decide you don’t need it anymore essentially. Probably by the end of the week based on current developments.” 

“Okay. You’re the professional.” Harry put his hands up in surrender and went into the bathroom leaving the door wide open like he’s been instructed to do countless times.

“When you’re done I have breakfast made. It’s got a warming charm on it.”

Harry dried his hands and flashed a smile out the door. “You’re the best Draco. I’m thinking I should take you on as my personal chef after this is over.”

“Did you just call me Draco?”

“I guess I did. Is that bad? I can call you healer Malfoy or healer Draco if you want.”

“No Draco is fine I just wasn’t expecting it... Let’s go eat breakfast shall we?”

Harry smiled and ran down the stairs like it was a race. Draco rolled his eyes and walked like a normal human. The table was set buffet style with waffles, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and sausage and Harry piled everything he could fit onto his plate.

“How do you eat so much and look like that?” Draco grabbed a regular serving of eggs and bacon and sat across from Harry at the table.

“Uh. Very carefully? I don’t know. I have a very active job and need lots of food to power my big boy muscles.” Harry flexed his bicep and flashed it around. Draco rolled his eyes again.

“Well you have to remember you’re off the job for a month and if you don’t maintain your ‘big boy muscles’ with this appetite you won’t be able to go up the stairs let alone chase bad guys.”

“You’re right! We should go flying.”

“Flying?!” Draco sputtered. “Are you mad? I haven’t flown in years.”

“Who cares? I have a few brooms in the closet and a snitch. We could have a seekers match?” Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and smirked. “Scared Malfoy?”

“In your dreams Potter. We may have to run to the manor so I can get appropriate clothing. I only packed these suits.”

“I noticed.”

“Harry don’t talk with your mouth full you just sent food flying at me.”

“Sorry your majesty,” Harry smirked as he chugged the last of his tea.

“Before we head off I do have to warn you that we are straying from being professional. I am still hired to do a job here. Being chummy every now and then is alright but let's try and keep it 95% professional okay?”

“Gotcha. Ready to go to the manor?”

“Yea I should really let mother know we’re coming but a quick pop-in should be fine.” Draco had Harry go first to ensure he didn’t try to stay behind and lock the wards up. He stepped in right after almost relieved to return home even if it’s just a short time.

“You have a quidditch pitch here right?”

“Well yes but-”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just use that then? I did bring everything with me.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows and ran for the back door.

“We have to stay professional Harry! Now come upstairs with me. I seriously can’t leave you alone, it violates my agreement.” Harry sighed and shut the door following Draco through the maze like halls.

“I would’ve gotten lost so easily here as a kid. How did you do it?”

“Magic Harry.” He swung his wand and a red path lit up the floor leading straight to his bedroom.

“Oh. I forget sometimes.”

“That magic exists? That’s impressive.”

“No, you git that purebloods grew up with magic. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until my first year at Hogwarts.”

“You didn’t grow up in a magical household?”

“No. I lived with my aunt and uncle. I knew I had special abilities that they didn’t like talking to snakes and making weird things happen but I thought I was just a freak, to be honest. I didn’t know there was a whole world waiting for me.”

“Never knew that. We can talk more about that at our session later today if you would like to. But for now, I think it’s safe to say we both deserve a carefree break.” Harry nodded and turned to face the wall while Draco dressed. He really wished he didn’t have to be here but knew deep down he would get lost if he left this room alone.

“Are you decent yet?”

“Yes, you can turn around. I’m just tying my shoes.” Draco looked hot. Harry coughed to hide his embarrassment and turned to look at the decor in the room but his eyes eventually landed back on Draco. He was wearing black jeans that hugged everything in the right places and a dark red sweater that contrasted beautifully with his fair complexion. 

“Earth to Harry helloooooo.”

“Sorry I zone out sometimes. Just got lost in my ugh thoughts.”

“Well let’s go then. Please don’t zone out on a broom that could be dangerous. But I’m excited this will be fun.”

A few hours later they could be found laying on the ground of the pitch in a fit of laughter. Harry noticed Draco’s sweater move slightly up exposing a small patch of bare skin. He shook his head and laughed at himself. What was coming over him today? Maybe he really was ill.

“Does that sound okay to you Harry?”

“Hm? What? Yea.”

“So sending your prescription out is good? You’re okay with that?”

“Prescription for what?” Draco slapped his palm to his forehead and groaned. 

“Have you heard a word I’ve said for the past 20 minutes?”

“No.”

“I don’t feel like repeating it right now so I’ll tell you over dinner. I’m thinking of making penne alla vodka. It’s a muggle dish that I’ve grown to be obsessed with. But we need to head back to your flat and get cleaned up.” Draco stood up and wiped the dirt from his outfit. He reached out a hand to help Harry up. Harry thanked him and they apparated back to Grimmauld.


	6. The Dursleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My google doc has officially hit 50 pages. I have too much free time on my hands. Thank's for all the love!

Draco bustled around the kitchen preparing dinner while Harry sat and watched. He considered offering to help but didn’t want to intrude on the flow he had going.

“Alright this sauce just has to simmer for 20 minutes and it will be good to go. The vodka has to cookout.” Harry looked puzzled and went to taste the sauce making a nasty face.

“That’s horrid, how do you like this.” Draco ripped the spoon from his hand and set it back on the stove.

“I said the vodka has to cookout. It will taste fine in 20 minutes.”

“Whatever vodka is I hate it.”

“It’s muggle liquor, Harry.” Draco’s right eye twitched severely resisting the urge to roll.

“I won’t even ask questions.” Harry threw his hands up in surrender and returned to his seat at the dining table. “So can we talk about that prescription now?”

“Of course I almost forgot. I already began brewing the potions and will be your supplier but they require legal documentation of it. It’s just to treat your anxiety, depression, PTSD, and a supplemental core stabilizer”

“I don’t need all that. I don’t have any of that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with this diagnosis Harry. I take the potions once a day myself. They’ll help you manage your symptoms and reintegrate into society.” 

Harry clenched his fist under the table and his leg began to shake. He closed his eyes as if in pain before every window in the kitchen shattered. “I’m not a freak Draco.” He said through clenched teeth.

Draco spelled away the damage and repaired the windows. “No, you aren’t a freak Harry. Nothing about any of this makes you a freak. It happens to the best of us. This is all very common especially among the survivors of the war. If you kept up with Luna’s articles in the Quibbler you would know many of your school friends are taking the same potions. I brew them.”

“Well, that’s different.”

“How so? Because they’re them and you’re you? I assure you that your case isn’t abnormal in any way-”

“Not abnormal? Did I not just send shards of glass into your arm?” The chair screeched as Harry abruptly stood up. “I am a freak that can’t even control my damn fucking magic like a child. That’s abnormal.” Harry stormed out of the room and stomped up the stairs slamming his bedroom door for added effect.

“I knew things were going too well to be true.”

“I CAN HEAR THAT.”

Draco sighed and looked down at his arm which was indeed covered in blood. He waved his hand over his arm and any evidence of the encounter was gone. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts he resumed cooking dinner. He’d allow Harry time to cool off. He removed his access to anything harmful in the house already.  
\----------------------------------------------  
About half an hour later Draco delivered a bowl of pasta to Harry’s bedroom. He considered leaving it at the door and calling it a night but the scheduled sessions said otherwise. He knocked lightly three times and awaited a response. He heard a blanket being thrown and angry, aggressive footsteps before the door was thrown open.

“What?”

“I was bringing you dinner and checking in on you. We do need to have a session tonight. We don’t have to discuss what happened earlier. You can eat while we talk as well.” Draco rocked back and forth on his heels reminding him of his childhood when he was in trouble with his father.

“Fine. let’s get it over with.” Harry slammed the door and marched back down the stairs to their agreed meeting spot, the living room. Draco calmly followed suit and handed the bowl to Harry before summoning his notes.

“This is your session and you can use it as you see fit. But I do believe we need to address the elephant in the room. The Dursleys.”

Harry nodded and began to play with his food. Waiting for Draco to make the first move.

“We’ll start off simple okay? How would you describe your relationship with them.”

“Not very good. Besides my cousin Dudley. I went to visit him after the war. We still talk here and there but I know he resents me like the rest of them. They don’t like that I do magic.”

“And why do you think that is?”

“Because it’s not normal. Most people can’t do magic and none of them could. I was kind of the secret of the house that’s why they hid me away.”

“We will return to that. But do you think that maybe they resented you out of jealousy Harry? Your mother was a witch and her sister was not. I’m not making any assumptions but it may be possible she was jealous of her sister. And jealous that you got the abilities as well where she did not. I am not trying to justify their behavior. I only want you to begin viewing it from a different light. Instead of thinking I am a freak maybe try thinking they were simply jealous.”

“I don’t know. They were pretty terrified of me. I blew someone up one time like a balloon and she floated away. I freed a snake at the zoo too.”

“Harry, all children have accidental magic. I’ve caught many parts of the manor on fire in emotional rages as a toddler. The issue didn’t lie with you being a freak it lied with you being placed in a home not well equipped to handle you. I recommend fire calling Hermione and Ron soon. Ask them about their childhood magic flare-ups; it may make you feel better about your own.”

Harry nodded and set his bowl on the side table burying his face in his hands. “Do we have to talk about it?”

“I think it would help you to get it off your chest in a nonjudgemental zone yes. But if you aren’t ready there’s nothing wrong with that. We still have 3 weeks to get there or even longer if you decide to keep me as a mind healer afterward. Don’t push yourself too far it will do more harm than good.”

“No, you’re right.” Harry diverted his eyes to the fireplace and talked to the flames rather than to Draco. “When I lived there I slept in a cupboard. It was under the stairs. It was probably about the size of a toddler’s bed. They locked me in there sometimes if I misbehaved. Dudley would jump on the stairs too so everything on my shelf would crash onto my head.” Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before continuing. “They would lock me in there for days, sometimes only throwing me rotten scraps of food. And if they had company over the house I was forbidden from making any noise. If I did, the punishment went farther than just a locked door. It was nothing compared to crucio or sectumsempra. My uncle would just put my hand on the hot stove or break my ribs so it was a little hard to breathe. When I got into Hogwarts they would lock all of my stuff up and if I was caught doing my summer work or touching my wand I would get my fingers slammed in the oven door. That’s why I started staying at the Burrow at the end of summer break so I could try and catch up.”

Draco nodded and continued jotting notes in his journal. “And how did that make you feel, Harry?”

“Made me feel like a freak. Like I was worthless. To this day I can’t even comprehend how everybody looked up to me. I just don’t feel worthy of their praise. I wasn’t then and I’m definitely not now. I’m not the pure golden chosen one anymore. I’ve messed up and gotten people killed. I couldn’t save anybody in the end. I only won the war because of my friends I wouldn’t have won alone as everyone assumes.” 

“And why do you think you lashed out in the kitchen earlier?”

“Because you want to prescribe me all these potions just so I can function in society like a normal person is that not the definition of freak?”

“No, it’s not Harry. You are by no means a freak, just a victim of a terribly traumatic childhood and a brain that needs some love and care to deal with it. Not everyone in the world had to experience what you did but that doesn’t mean you’re the only person suffering from mental illness. I assure you it’s quite normal now.”

“Okay fine just write the damn prescriptions I don’t care anymore.”

“I believe you’ll agree with me after experiencing the effects of the potions. After my prescriptions are reviewed it should take a couple of days to get the okay and I should have them all done brewing by then.”

“Fine. Dandy. Great. I don’t know what you expect me to say.”

“I’m going to add to your notes that we should discuss the friends and family you lost in the war next session. Is that alright?”

Harry sighed and blinked back tears. “Yes, that’s fine. I’m actually pretty tired. Can we call this session early? I promise we can extend the next one or add another one and talk more about the Dursleys or my freak status. I just can’t continue right now.”

Draco nodded and put away Harry’s casefile. He vanished his briefcase and brought Harry’s bowl to the sink. “You did really well by the way. It’s a tough subject and you brought up a lot of bad memories for yourself. That’s not easy by any means. How about we relax for a bit before bed to clear your mind. I have exploding snap up in my room.”

“Thank you for the offer but just not tonight. I just want to sleep it off.” Harry stood and headed upstairs to his room before turning back and peeking his head down the staircase. “Do you think I could have that calming drought again? I didn’t have any nightmares last time.”

“Of course. I should disclose to you that it’s an altered calming drought and is actually a milder version of dreamless sleep with no addictive properties that I designed myself. I should have been upfront with you about it but you needed it and would have turned it down.”

“I’ll still take it. If you invented it I trust it.”

Draco smiled to himself and tossed the vial to Harry. “That should get you to sleep. Don’t forget about the call button you have. I’ll be up brewing so you don’t have to worry about waking me.”

“Do you ever sleep?”

“While working a case like this no. It’s too risky to sleep. That’s why I invent my own potions in my spare time. Don’t worry about me, I have it under control. Head on to bed.”  
\-------------------------------  
Draco sent off the prescriptions via owl and returned to his potions. So far he’s managed to brew and bottle a one-month supply. 

It’s much easier to be productive when you don’t have to waste half the day sleeping. The only side effect of the potion is a slight pressure in the neck and an itch under the skin but it’s nothing a slight change won’t cure. That can be saved for after this final batch. He does still have to stay awake just in case Harry summons him.

Draco spent the next few hours tending to his potions and once again reviewing Harry’s case file. It honestly felt like somewhat of a dead end. Harry just needed medication and was visibly uncomfortable with therapy. Draco brightened and added to his notes for the next session that they should discuss Harry’s uncomfort with reaching out for help. There’s a reason he’s regarded as the best in the field.  
\-------------------------------  
At about 4 am Harry pushed the button. Draco felt the sharp pain in his arm and abandoned his potions to run across the hall. He threw the door open and found Harry sleeping soundly. He rolled over onto the button in his sleep. He sighed in slight annoyance and began to pull Harry off of the button to end the pain. Harry reacted by wrapping his arms around Draco and dragging him down into the bed.

“Shit. Harry, you need to wake up.” Harry didn’t react. Draco began to shake him like a mad man to no avail. He finally decided on a nice “aguamenti”

“What the actual fuck. Draco what the fuck.”

“You dragged me down into the bed and wouldn’t release me.”

“Were you fucking watching me sleep?”

“No you rolled onto the button and called me and I had to get you off the button to end the call. It summons me with pain Harry. I can’t brew with a pained arm. Now can you release me? This position is quite compromising and not very professional.” Draco began to pull his arm from Harry’s vice grip.

“Can you just stay? S’cold.”

“No you need to release my arm now or I will hex you. I am a hired professional healer, not a floozy.” 

“Come on stop being so stuck up.”

“Potter let my arm go now.” Harry released his arm and scooted away as if burned.

“That was excessive and you know it.”

“Harry I simply called you by your last name to break you out of your hypnosis. I was about to hex you. I think that’s the better option.”

“Fine just leave. And take your damn button with you.” Harry threw the button across the room and pulled the covers over his head like a hurt child.

“I’ll leave but you’re keeping the button. It’s there for a reason.” He set the button on the nightstand and left to resume his brewing. It was probably best to forget any of that happened.


	7. The incident

“I think you should invite Hermione and Ron over today.” Draco said while preparing breakfast.’’

“I guess so. I really haven’t seen them in a while.” Draco nodded and poured the pancake batter onto the griddle.

“I can work on my potions while they are over so you can have privacy. I trust them to keep you safe from yourself.”

“Is my magic safe for them?”

“I will set wards to contain any magical outbursts. If it happens again they’ll simply feel your magic radiate out like wind rather than windows shattering.” Harry nodded and resumed reading the Daily Prophet. “Are they talking about you again?”

“No actually.” He flipped the headline over so Draco could read it from where he was standing. “They’re talking about you.”

Draco’s eyes widened and he burned his hand in surprise. “Shite. I’m fine I’m fine sit down.” he gestured to Harry who began to rush over. “It’s just a small burn.” He waved his hand in front of Harry’s face. “See all gone. What are they saying?”

“Well, they think it’s a death eater ploy to either get me killed or use me to resurrect Voldemort. The usual stuff.”

“Of course the one time I make the front page it’s not for my exemplary accomplishments it’s for my stupid snake tattoo.” Draco sneered and pulled his wand out of the holster. “That’s fine. Incendio.” Harry ripped his hands away from the paper as it was engulfed in flames. 

Harry slammed his hands down on the table as the windows began to rattle. “Was that necessary? Merlin what the fuck. Burndown your own house.”

“Yes, it was necessary. It’s a slanderous article written by bitter people. It benefits neither of us to read it. It’s better off a pile of ash. Unless you’d like to dig up and read all of the articles about you.”

“Well this is still my house Malfoy and I expect you to act like a normal person here.”

“Oh so it’s Malfoy again, is it? I thought it was Draco now.”

“It’s only Draco when you’re acting pleasant and Malfoy when you’re reverting back to your royal prickness.” Harry swiped his cup of coffee off the table and watched as it shattered and splattered all over the kitchen.

“Harry you have ten seconds to relax before I restrain you.”

“It’s my own house you can’t do shit Malfoy! I don’t even want you here. Just get the fuck out already!”

“Petrificus Totalus.” Harry’s limp body was caught by Draco and carried over to the couch. “I am going to finish breakfast. You will lay here until you can control that hot temper of yours. Gryffindor through and through I don’t know why I expected any different.” Harry glared and shut his eyes holding his panic at bay while Draco finished breakfast. His breathing began to increase as he attempted to roll off the couch to no avail. 15 minutes later Draco finished up breakfast and set the table but it felt like an eternity.

“Are you done with your temper tantrum now? Finite.” Harry jumped to his feet panicking and threw himself at Draco tackling him.

“Why did you do that? That wasn’t necessary Malfoy!” He went to throw a punch before his wrist was grabbed and pulled behind his back. Draco flipped them over and pinned Harry to the ground.

“I said are you done with your temper tantrum now. No wonder your magic explodes like a young child you can barely contain your temper. If I let you go, will you compose yourself and go eat breakfast?” Harry began to shift underneath him trying to escape flailing like a fish out of water. He began to attempt and buck Draco off of him. His efforts only ceased when he noticed a slight problem beginning to grow between his legs.

“Malfoy let me go.”

“Will you promise to behave?”

Harry took a deep breath trying to contain the ball of anger growing within him. It felt like the anger was consuming his soul until it finally escaped. “MALFOY I SAID LET ME GO!” Draco was blown backward smashing his head on the wall and he slumped down.   
Harry ran over. “Draco are you okay?” He received no response. Draco was out cold and bleeding from the back of his head. Harry ran his hands through his hair and abruptly turned and punched the wall until his knuckles were a bloody mess. He took a deep breath and ran to the floo.

“Harry, how good to hear from you! How has everything been going?”

“Mione I think I killed him.”

“Harry what did you do?”

Harry tried to hide his frustrated panic.“Can you just come here and help me?” Hermione stepped through the floo and recoiled at the sight of all of the blood.

“Harry whose blood is this?”

“Mostly mine some of his I guess.” She rushed to Draco’s side and cast some diagnostic spells.

“Harry we need to get him to St. Mungos he’s barely holding on. What did you do?”

“He was being Malfoy! He pushed my buttons like he always had and my magic sent him flying!” She gave him a look of disappointment and the only notice he received for apparition was her strong grip on his wrist.

As soon as they landed, Hermione screamed for help and began to drag Draco towards the healers. “Please help he’s dying!”

“Is that healer Malfoy? What happened?”

“My magic exploded and blew him into the wall. He smashed his head kinda hard.”

“We’ll get him in right away feel free to take a seat in the waiting room to your left.” They levitated Draco away to the emergency room and left the pair alone.

“Mione I promise-”

“No Harry you promised us you would work with him to get a handle on this! Are you even trying? No. No, you aren’t Harry. I am livid with you. Draco comes out here to work for free and help you and this is how you repay him? Trying to kill him? Maybe this should be your fucking wake-up call huh?” She shoved him and went to sit at the other side of the room.

“I am trying Mione it’s just-”

“Well, you aren’t trying hard enough. We are all putting ourselves out for you but we can’t help you if you won’t even bother trying to help yourself. We don’t have some magic cure for whatever is ailing you your effort is needed! You are being a selfish bastard Harry James Potter and I am getting sick and tired of it.” She dropped her face into her hands and began to cry.

“What do you mean Draco is here for free?”

“That’s all you got out of what I said? Leave me alone. I don’t wish to speak to you right now.”

Harry nodded and sat at the other end of the room and began to inspect his battered hands. He had no wand to heal them and he knew she would refuse. He wiped the excess blood on his shirt and pants and sighed. He really got himself into a bad spot.

“We forced Draco to help you, Harry.” Harry whipped his head around.

“What?”

“We forced him to help you. We engaged the life debt.”

“What the fuck is a life debt Mione.”

“You saved his life, Harry. He owed you a life debt; it's a magically binding contract. When we called him on it he had no choice. He’s not being paid and didn’t even want to help you.” 

“Hermione you know I would never control a person like that.”

“We had no choice, Harry! You tried to kill yourself and he was the only qualified healer to help you. I believed you would put all that shit from school aside for your life but I was apparently wrong.” She began to pace back in forth in the waiting room digging her nails into her palms.

“But I can apologize and it will all be okay right?”

“No Harry. I don’t believe you understand the gravity of this situation. He doesn’t have to go back and help you anymore. You ended the life debt by attempting to kill him.”

“Oh.” Harry looked down at his feet as he felt a wave of nausea.

“Oh. Oh is right you idiot. You better hope he’s feeling more forgiving than I am because frankly, I would leave if I was in his position. What happened to you. You used to be such an amazing friend and person and now you’re just this toxic sludge we all have to deal with.”

“I think you should leave. My magic is volatile and you’re upsetting me.” 

“Well, it wouldn’t be volatile if you listened and put forth the effort. I want my Harry back not this Harry. Call me when you gain some sense back.” She turned to leave and just barely caught his whisper.

“But I am Harry.”

Harry fell asleep in his chair waiting for the healers to return with news. He was asleep for about six hours before he was shaken awake.

“Come on Harry it’s time to go.” 

“What happened, are you okay? Are you staying still? What did the healers say? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry Draco.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“We can talk when we get back okay? I don’t like St. Mungos much and I would like to leave.” Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist in an attempt to support him as though he couldn’t walk. “Harry I can walk. This is unnecessary.” He uncoiled himself from Harry and continued towards the floo. When they arrived he sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

“We need to talk Harry.” Harry nodded and sat next to him the suspense of the unknown driving his mind into a frenzy.

“Are you leaving me?” Draco sighed and looked away.

“I haven’t decided yet if I’m being honest. I do truly wish to help you but my job description does not include ‘Harry Potter’s punching bag.’ I can’t stay here and help you if you are going to fight me at every turn and I most certainly can not end up in St. Mungos barely alive again.”

“I promise I'll try more. I know I wasn’t really trying.” Draco scoffed.

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

“But I know you were brought here against your will because of the life debt and if you want to leave I won’t stop you. I promise I didn’t know.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about the life debt that has nothing to do with this. Hermione misunderstood the terms of a life debt. You have to call on it, not her. So I came of my free will to help you don’t worry about that. I just can’t stay if you’re going to hurt me again.” Harry’s heart began to ache and his panic caused him to begin grasping for anything he could say to rectify the situation.

“I promise I will work with you. I'll be more open in sessions and I’ll do the core exercises please don’t leave me.” He felt himself beginning to choke on his words and began to cry. Draco put a comforting hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

“What a funny world we’re living in. I got my head busted open and almost died but I’m the one comforting you.” Harry continued to sob and Draco allowed him to feel sorry for himself. Overcome by exhaustion and hunger they both fell asleep on the sofa in a heap.


	8. Into the Core

Harry dreamt of a calm forest. The lake was such a light blue it appeared an almost grey color with a trickling waterfall. Across the water he saw Draco investigating a flower. 

“Draco hey! Isn’t this cool?” Draco looked up at him and smiled. It wasn’t his usual sneery smile that appeared forced. It was a genuine one.

“I suppose so Harry. It is my dream so I guess my mind would generate something cool. Such as this flower. I won’t bother with the specifics because you aren’t real but it’s a rare potions ingredient. So rare we can’t even be sure it exists.” He smiled to himself and placed the ingredient in a satchel as if it would be coming to the world of the conscious with him.

“Um Draco I don’t mean to burst your fun potions flower bubble but I am pretty sure this is my dream.” 

“Then say something I could never possibly know.”

“Ron and I polyjuiced into Crabbe and Goyle and snuck into the Slytherin common room in 2nd year because we thought you were the heir of Slytherin.”

“You what?! How did I never hear of this.”

“Because we keep our affairs to ourselves and didn’t feel the need to boast about them. So if this is my dream what are you doing here.”

“How am I supposed to know? I didn’t study the magic of dreams.” Harry shrugged and ran his hand through the cool water of the stream.

“It’s nice here. Relaxing. A lot better than nightmares about the war that’s for sure. And this stream matches your eyes.”

“And these flowers match yours. Purely a coincidence.” Draco found a soft patch of moss and laid back on it using a log as a headrest.

“Nothing in the wizarding world is a coincidence that’s the first thing I learned. Everything has a meaning.”

Draco sighed and turned his back to Harry, plucking four leaf clovers from the grass below. “Drop it Harry. Allow me to enjoy the serenity while it lasts.”

“I wish Mione would talk to me again. She would know for sure.”

“We don’t always need answers to things. If it’s good just leave it be. A peaceful forest is not going to hurt us and we are probably getting an amazing night’s rest. What’s the point of trying to solve it if it’s not an issue.”  
“I guess you’re right. How do we wake up anyways?”

“If it’s like a regular dream I assume we will just awaken like normal.” He began to play with the moss, balling it up and making a moss man.

“Are you gonna hurt me when we wake up? I think we’re cuddling.”

“No I’m not going to hurt you. It wasn’t intentional cuddling. This just won’t be a common thing. I could have my license taken away if we were caught in whatever position we’re in.”

“I think my face is buried in your neck. The wind smells like your aftershave.”

Draco smirked and held back a laugh. “And how do you know what my aftershave smells like Harry.”

Harry began to sputter and his face grew red. “You put so much on you can smell it a mile away!”

“My aftershave is unscented. But I digress. We should focus on waking up.” He began to stand up and swiped the dirt off of his trousers.

“No please Draco. I haven’t been able to dream this peacefully ever. This may be my last good dream. Just let me have it a little while longer.”

“We need to wake up Harry.”

Harry trudged through the stream to cross over into Draco’s half of the dream forest. He reached to grab him by the arm and was jerked into consciousness. He flung himself off the couch and sat on the ground panting, staring up at Draco. “What time is it?”

“Tempus. It’s 8 am. We woke up about the same time you always do.”

“How did you even fall asleep? I thought you were taking potions for that?”

“I planned on sleeping tonight to aid the healing of my injury. So I didn’t take it.” Harry nodded but continued to sit on the floor. Draco stood and grabbed his hand, yanking him to his feet. “We will need to talk more about our predicament at some point. If it escalates any further I will have to pass along your case to another healer. Conflict of interests and all that jazz.”

Harry looked puzzled and stared down at their hands that were still connected. “What does that mean.”

“Harry a healer can not cuddle a client or hold their hand.” He pulled his hand free and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s a violation. It is me taking advantage of you while you are vulnerable. It’s malpractice. Are any of these words ringing a bell?”

“Well that doesn’t matter because you aren’t gay.”

“Harry we haven’t spoken in years and barely spoke during our Hogwarts years how would you even guess my sexuality.”

“So you are gay?”

“What I am is working and my sexuality will not cure your ailment so therefore it is irrelevant.”

“Well maybe it would make me feel better if I knew someone else that was gay.”

“Then we would talk about that during a session and it is way too early for a session. If you remember at 2 pm when we sit down to talk I’ll entertain your banter. But for now we need to clean up yesterday’s breakfast so we can make today’s breakfast. I am famished.”

“I’ll clean up but you should probably cook. Your food comes out a lot better than mine.”

“I wouldn’t even dream of you cooking. But I’ll accept a clean kitchen.” Draco sat at the table and watched Harry as he threw away the pancakes from the previous day and scrubbed the dishes. His mind began to drift as he noticed Harry’s back muscles. Were they always that noticeable through his shirt? Surely he would have noticed during quidditch if they were. They were so defined and toned. Draco was so transfixed by the muscles in question he did not even try to hide how hard he was staring.

“Earth to Draco. Helloooooo are you there?” Harry waved a hand in front of his eyes. **“Draco why are you staring at me? Will you awaken little snake.” ******

“What was that?”

“Parseltongue. I have to use it every now and then or I’ll forget it. Did you have a good day nap?” 

“I was just thinking about the potions I have to brew to fulfill your subscription.” 

“You already finished those you were waiting for the stamp of approval on the paperwork.” 

“Oh, that’s right. Waste of a daydream then.” Harry shrugged and returned to washing the dishes. The plate slipped from his hand and soaked his shirt in water. 

“Bloody hell. Can’t have one incident free morning.” Draco held his breath as Harry removed his shirt and tossed it aside to resume washing dishes. The man was fit. He’s been living with a Greek god this entire time and didn’t even know. He was mouthwatering. Draco noticeably began to shift in his chair trying to give his problem more breathing room. He cleared his throat and whipped out his wand. 

“Tergeo. Now your shirt is dry Harry.” 

“I prefer to clean shirtless if you don’t mind. It’s just easier to maneuver that way.” Harry reached to put the plates on the top shelf of the cabinet giving Draco a delicious view. 

Draco slowly nodded and stood up. “I’m gonna run to my room real quick while you finish up. I’m expecting a letter from mother and forgot to check the mail today.” Draco sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs feeling as though he just regained the ability to breathe. Maintaining his professionalism was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought. He began to imagine Snape naked and his problem quickly dissipated.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They both ate breakfast in complete silence. The tension from the previous night still lingering. Draco cleared his throat and set his coffee cup down on the table. He folded his hands and initiated eye contact. “Harry we need to address what occurred last night.” 

“What about it?” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, that's repulsive. It was a major error in judgment on my part and I have to ensure you are aware that it can never occur again.” 

Harry made a point of obnoxiously swallowing his food before speaking. “If we both slept well for the first time in forever what does it matter.” He shrugged and continued to eat. 

“Harry, do you realize what I could face if that little cuddling session ever left these walls?” 

“It won’t so that doesn’t matter. I’m not exactly gonna run off to the Prophet and describe the amazing details of my cuddle life Draco.” He laughed as Draco glared at him. 

“It’s not a joke, it will never occur again, and I will take your word that this will not leave this room.” He stood and brought his dishes to the sink and looked back at Harry. “Are you done? We need to have another session. Today we’ll be working on your core.” Harry nodded and walked to the living room abandoning his dishes. Draco rolled his eyes and levitated them into the sink following at his heels. 

“Where do you want me?” 

“Sofa lay down.” Harry laid down and Draco sat on the ground by his head. “Close your eyes and focus on copying my breathing okay?” Harry nodded and focused on Draco’s breathing until his mind slipped into a fully relaxed state. “Harry I need you to find your core. Imagine you are in your head. I want you to walk down towards your chest until you see a bright light. Squeeze my hand when you find the light but do not enter until I tell you to do so.”  
Harry imagined himself walking through a downward tunnel towards his chest. What began as a dark tunnel slowly grew brighter until he entered a cave with a ball of bright light suspended mid air. He squeezed Draco’s hand. “Okay, Harry listen closely. You need to enter your core. All I ask is you remember as many details as you can. I wish to know the color of your core and what is contained within it. This will help me help you. Squeeze twice if you understand.” Harry squeezed twice and Draco squeezed back. Harry entered his core. 

At first, the light was overwhelming. But when it dissipated it was replaced by the forest. The same stream he saw last night with the waterfall and the same rare potion flowers across the way. There was only one very noticeable difference. If he turned around and looked in the distance, the forest was on fire. There was what appeared to be miles of charred forest, and the fire was slowly catching up to him. The sky rather than having the sunny blue disposition in his dreams was a yellowish red and it was noticeably hotter. He began to panic as the fire appeared to gain speed and placed his head underwater in the stream. Memories flashed in the water swimming around him. He could almost reach out and grab them. Dumbledore falling off of the astronomy tower, Cedric in the graveyard, Fred during the battle, Dobby on the beach, Crabbe in the fiendfyre, and Snape’s last moments staring straight into his eyes. He jerked out of the water and began to sob. The wind picked up and encouraged the fire to spread faster and closer. That’s when Harry felt three continuous squeezes on his hand and a door appeared. 

When he returned to his body he was crying and out of breath. Draco pushed a glass of water to his lips and kept a stabilizing hand on his back. “Are you alright?” Harry nodded and took a deep breath. 

“My core light is green. The inside was like in our dream but the forest was on fire. And the water was filled with the memories of everyone I got killed.” 

“You didn’t get anyone killed, Harry. But we can not focus on that right now. Core searching is strenuous on the mind and you require rest. I will contact Hermione and get more information surrounding the dream we shared since it seems I may be able to enter your core and help you with the next stages. You can take a nap right here if you’d like I won’t be too far.” Harry nodded and handed the empty glass over. Draco grabbed a spare blanket and laid it on top of him before going to write a very important owl.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
**“Dear Hermione Granger,  
I have found myself in need of your researching expertise. My ego may be larger than others, but even I can admit it when I am at a loss. I am attempting to aid Harry with controlling his core and we came across a situation I have never heard of. I hope I can have your full discretion with this matter since I am putting my entire life on the line to ask you for help. I was comforting Harry when we returned from the hospital and we fell asleep on the couch essentially cuddling. That’s not the concerning information. We shared a dream. We could communicate and see each other and remembered everything when we awoke. During tonight’s session, Harry ventured into his core. That dream was not a dream. Somehow Harry drew us both into his core. As far as I was concerned that was not possible. The only detail that did not translate to our dream was the forest being on fire. I am not sure if it was because my presence was calming to him or if he unintentionally used some form of occlumency. I understand you and Harry are having a row right now, but if we could figure this out, we may be able to return Harry to his normal self a lot sooner than expected. I await your response.**

******Signed,  
Draco Malfoy ******** **


	9. Breakthrough

Hermione and Ron woke to an obnoxiously loud tapping on their bedroom window. “Blimey who sends owls at this hour?” Ron threw the blanket dramatically and swung the window open inviting the fluffy white owl in. He took the letter and promptly turned to Hermione. “It’s for you.” She stuck her hand out to take the letter without leaving the warm comfort of their bed.

“I can’t imagine who would be writing to me at this hour. Ridiculous if you ask me.” She sat up and flicked her wand to turn the lights on. She opened the very professional looking letter anxiously assuming it came from the ministry. She scanned the letter for a signature and finally spotted it in a very tiny font at the bottom. “It’s from Malfoy.”

“What’s the ferret doing writing you?”

“Well if you were quiet for five minutes maybe I could tell you!” She huffed and threw a pillow at him before reading the letter.

“So what does it say.”

“Ronald I haven’t finished reading it.” She continued to read as he sat up in bed like an overexcited puppy. She put the letter down and turned to him. “It’s about Harry.”

“What about him.”

“I guess they cuddled.”

“I don’t believe that Mione. Harry would never cuddle a ferret.”

“Well, it happened Ron.”

“Are we reporting him?”

“No. I have to look into this tomorrow. I guess Malfoy was granted access to Harry’s core while they were sleeping. If this is true Ron, he could fix Harry overnight. We can have him back.” She began to tear up while clutching the letter hanging onto her last glimmer of hope. Ron put an arm around her and pulled her down into bed.

“We will get Harry back, Mione. With or without this core dream thing. He always comes back to us, you know that. Now maybe you should send your reply so we can go back to sleep yea?” She nodded and summoned a pen and pad from downstairs. “I guess the muggle way is fine. Hopefully it doesn’t rub Ferret the wrong way.” She wrote a simple letter informing Draco she will research the topic tomorrow and get back to him. She got out of the bed and handed the owl the letter and was promptly bitten.

“Let me guess you want a treat huh?” The owl gave a soft hoot and she summoned the little bowl they keep in their home office, where the mail usually comes. “Now off with you. He doesn’t need to respond to this letter.” The owl immediately took off and she slammed the window closed. “I’m going back to sleep now. It’s bloody cold out there.” She crawled back into bed and laid her head on Ron’s chest before shutting off the lights. She took a deep breath and snuggled closer before she began to drift off.

“Mione do you think the ferret-” She snarled and flipped over.

“I don’t think anything Ronald. I am tired and am going to bed. I can’t give you the answers when I don’t even have them. Goodnight.” Ron flinched and tried to pull her back to him despite her protests. Eventually, she gave in and they both fell asleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
“None of this makes any sense Ron.” He looked up from the book she assigned him and tilted his head to the side. “Nothing in any of these books talks about going into another wizard’s core. None of them! They only say it’s impossible!” She threw the books to the ground and sagged back in the chair.

“How do we know we’re looking in the right places? It could always be a magical being thing yea?” She rolled her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Malfoy is a pureblood Ron. That’s the least likely explanation.”

“We can’t out rule it completely. Not all pureblood families are actually pure Mione. Sometimes they mix in some new genes to ensure they don’t come out all deformed.” She nodded and began to think.

“But wouldn’t he have come into this inheritance in Hogwarts?”

“Not if it’s a small amount no. He could have gotten a few perks of mythical inheritance without any bodily changes.” She smiled and summoned a mountain of books that blocked his view of her.

“This is why we are the perfect trio, Ron. Harry brought us issues, I researched them, and your ideas were always so dumb they might just work. Now start reading. Mark any page that mentions anything about a magical core!” She heard a groan from the other side of the pile.  
\----------------------------------------  
Many, many, many hours later:

“Mione I may have found something.” She jumped from the chair and ran around the pile to rip the book from his hands. 

“Veela?”

“Yea. It says that veela can enter their mate’s core in times of need to stabilize. But having a mate would-

“Require a lot more Veela blood than just a drop. How would he have a mate and have no other powers?” She ran her hand through her hair, staring a hole through the book as though it is meant to tell her all of its secrets.”

“We could always call Fleur over. She’s part veela.” Hermione dropped the book and ran to the floo. “Mione you can relax she’s on maternity leave right now. I promise she is going nowhere. None of this is an emergency.”

“It’s an emergency if I deem it one!” She kneeled on the ground and rang Fleur. “Hello?”

“Why hello Hermione! It is so good to hear from you. I missed you both dearly.”

“It’s an emergency Fleur can you come over right now?” The smile dropped from Fleur’s face and she began to panic.

“Tout le monde va bien? On a besoin de Bill? Je peux appeler un médecin! Oh, mon Dieu. J’en aurai fini tout de suite!” Fleur stumbled out of the fireplace and frantically scanned the room. “What’s wrong dear? Is someone hurt?” Hermione looked at her feet and began to shift back and forth.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. We just have a very important question about Veela.” 

“I told you not to call her all panicked like that.” Ron mumbled.

“Of course mon cher! Ask away.” Hermione explained the entire situation between Draco and Harry and then dropped the book into her lap. 

“We don’t really know what to make of this. Things aren’t adding up.” Fleur nodded and scanned the page they had highlighted.

“It seems very easy to me. Draco must be half veela. The genes you receive are like the muggle lottery Arther told us about! You never know what you’re going to get. But to have this ability he must have at least half veela blood. Seems like the young Malfoy needs to speak to his parents, the poor dear. He is going to be devastated.” Ron rolled his eyes from behind the tower of books.

“And we care about his feelings, why?”

“Because he is trying to help Harry Ronald. And if what we found holds any merit he’s not leaving our lives anytime soon. You know Harry used to be obsessed with him. I would bet Harry is even the one that initiated the cuddling. But he’s our friend and I want him back even if that means he comes with a Malfoy. Fleur, will you stay while I call Draco and Harry to come over?” 

“If the ferret is coming over I’m leaving.”

“Well you’ll be taking Harry downstairs to play exploding snap while we talk, you won’t even see him.” Ron begrudgingly agreed and stalked down to the basement and Hermione walked back over to the floo to call over the boys that have been causing her so much trouble for eternity. 

“Hey.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck recalling their last encounter.

“Can you and Draco join us over here for a while? I have to go over some of my research with him.” Harry pulled his head out of the fire and turned to Draco.

“They got some research they want to go over with you?” 

“Oh perfect! When are we going over?”

“Now I guess.” Draco grabbed his coat and threw his shoes on and waited impatiently for Harry to proclaim he was ready. 

“Oh come on. Here’s your coat, throw these slippers on and grab my waist we are going now.” He shoved Harry’s feet into the slippers and pulled him into the floo. “Come on have you forgotten? Throw the floo powder down and say the magic words.”

“Uh. Ron and Hermione’s house?” They got pulled through the floo network and the familiar feeling of nausea took over Harry’s senses. He almost stumbled out headfirst but Draco held a firm grip on him to ensure he had a somewhat smooth landing. They were both immediately flocked down by the girls. Hermione was holding on and crying, profusely apologizing for everything she said to him. Fleur had a knowing look in her eyes and was smiling up at Draco. “You guys can let us go now. I promise Draco won’t let me go anywhere.” They took one last squeeze and returned to their seats. 

“Harry Ron is down in the basement if you want to go say hello.” He turned towards Draco awaiting approval and bolted once he received a nod. “Make yourself at home Draco.” She shoved the pile of books off the couch and patted the seat inviting him to sit. 

“So I’m guessing you guys found something?” Hermione gritted her teeth and nodded.

“I don’t think you are going to receive the information too well, that's why Fleur is here. How rude of me. Draco this is Fleur, Fleur this is Draco.”

“How lovely to meet you chérie.”

“Likewise. But I have a feeling we might not be meeting under amazing circumstances.” Hermione nodded and began to play with her hair. Avoiding any eye contact with either of them.

“Hermione would you like me to give him the amazing news?” She peaked out from behind her hair and nodded.

“What’s going on?” Draco began to get defensive and started to shift in his chair.

“Hermione did her research and found the answer to your question. She called me in to verify. And meeting you now I can confirm her assumption is correct. Draco you are a veela!” She smiled out of excitement and jumped up to hug him. He stuck his arm out and pushed her away.

“Now I am not the same idiot I was in school, I no longer judge based on blood status, but I can assure you I am a pureblood wizard.” Hermione stood up then and picked the book up off of the floor. She dusted it off and opened it to the marked page and walked it over to Draco’s extended hand. 

“We read every book on magical cores, Draco. I didn’t even think to check the magical creature's texts until Ron pointed out pureblood lines mix sometimes to ensure nobody is born deformed from inbreeding. This is the only chapter of every book I own that addresses the issue you brought up to me.” She handed him the book and returned to her seat across the room.

“It just doesn’t make sense. Mother would have told me. I would have come into my inheritance years ago. Wouldn’t I have allure or wings? I definitely don’t have that.” Fleur gave him a sad look and kneeled down placing a supportive hand on his knee.

“Draco have you ever been able to have sex with anybody or had any wish to?” Draco blushed thinking of Harry washing the dishes.

“Well no maybe once or twice. I’m still a virgin. But that’s normal for pureblood lines; we remain virgins until marriage.”

“Draco if our research and my instincts prove true, you would only be attracted to one person. And that person would be your mate. Which is what this text speaks of. That’s the reason you could see Harry’s core when other texts deem it impossible. But this is amazing Draco! There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Draco dropped the book and began to hyperventilate trying to fight off the tears blurring his vision.

“I need to go speak to my mother. Can I trust you to keep a good eye on Harry?” Hermione nodded.

“I promise he will be completely safe here you can go.” Draco nodded in acknowledgment and turned to the floo.

“Malfoy Manor.” Fleur turned to Hermione.

“Pauvre cher. Will he be alright Hermione?” She sighed and put her face into her hands.

“I hope so. Knowing him he’ll ditch Harry’s entire case and never come back. Let’s go check on the boys.”  
\------------------------------  
“What have you two been up to?” Ron beamed a huge smile.

“We are playing exploding snap and I am winning 3 to 1.”

“That’s great Ron. Sounds like you kept yourselves busy.” Harry stood up and started walking towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, I just assumed since you came down here Draco was waiting for me to leave.” Hermione and Fleur exchanged worried glances. “He is upstairs right?”

“Well Harry he had to run home to the manor real quick but he will be right back. He just had to get some information from his mother.” Harry awkwardly stood in the middle of the room and nodded. 

“And why is Fleur here?”

“We can’t really tell you that. Draco will tell you when he comes back I’m sure of it.”

“And you’re positive he’s coming back right?”

“Right. Fleur has to head home but Ron and I will keep you company for however long it takes. It’s nice to finally see you having fun again Harry. It’s been so long.” Fleur nodded and engulfed him in a hug.

“Please feel free to visit us as well Harry. Bill and I miss you dearly.” He hugged her back and nodded into her neck. 

“I will I just can’t bring Draco to visit. You know Bill will react very badly. I have to wait until I’m out of this rehab program or whatever you want to call it.” 

“Ah yes, Draco will be leaving you soon. Right. Well, I must go tend to the little ones. I'll see you all soon hopefully.” She went around giving hugs and took her leave.

“She’s acting weird. Don’t you guys have a telly here? We should watch some Quidditch. I haven’t seen a match in forever.” Ron jumped up and grabbed the remote.

“The Cannons are winning by a landslide. It's been their best month yet! You have to see the match from 2 weeks ago it was amazing!” Hermione smiled and allowed herself to relax back into the friendship she missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veela will not be a huge plotline in this story it was just an explanation I came up with


	10. Back into the core

Draco stepped out of the fireplace into a seemingly abandoned manor. 

“Mother?” He walked the halls towards her room calling her name every minute or so. “Mother it’s Draco where are you?” When he heard nothing back he called for the house elf. 

“Dwinky!” Dwinky appeared in front of him. “Where is Mother?”

“She went to visit Lord Malfoy in Azkaban sir.”

“And when is she due back?”

“Very soon sir. Dwinky will let you know right away when she arrives.”

“Thank you. I’ll be in the drawing-room.” Draco turned on his heel and stalked back to the drawing-room to await his mother’s return. He walked up to the family tree plastered on the wall and scoured every name for any sign of veela lineage. But everyone he saw was in fact a pureblood. “None of this makes any sense.” He ran his hand along the lines tracing the family tree down to himself. “If anyone on this tree is a veela it must be Mother.” He scoffed and sat down on the sofa. “Dwinky.”

“Yes, master Draco.”

“Can I please have a glass of whiskey? On the rocks.”

“Yes, master Draco.” He reappeared seconds later with the requested drink.

“Thank you Dwinky. How has the manor been?” Dwinky looked nervous and began to dig his nails into his palms.

“Dwinky is not supposed to talk to masters.” Draco set his drink down and pulled Dwinky’s hands apart to prevent him from hurting himself.

“Well I am your master and I would like to talk to you so therefore it is acceptable. And no more hurting yourself I hate that.”

“Yes, master Draco. I will iron my hands right away.”

“No. You are ordered to never harm yourself again. I absolutely forbid it.” Dwinky hung his head.

“Yes master Draco sir.”

“Now sit on the couch with me and engage in some small talk while we await my mother’s return.” Dwinky got up on the couch and turned to face Draco.

“The manor has been good sir. Mistress still has some areas blocked off but Dwinky has been going in and cleaning them anyways.” Draco nodded and took a swig of his whiskey.

“And how has mother been?”

“Mistress has been good. She made some new friends and goes out with them for most of the day.” 

“It’s good that she’s keeping busy. And has she spoken of Father?”

“No, she does not tell Dwinky about Lord Malfoy sir. She gets upset when Dwinky asks.” Draco finished off his drink and set the glass aside.

“Dwinky, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course sir! Dwinky will answer anything I can.”

“Can house elves detect other magical creatures?” 

“Yes sir.” Draco began to fumble with the sleeves of his robes.

“Am I a magical creature Dwinky?” 

“Sir-”

“No punishments Dwinky I want the truth.” Dwinky looked down at the ground and paused for a moment.

“Yes, sir you are a veela.”

“And Mother?”

“Is also veela.” Draco nodded and placed his face into his hands breaking his pristine posture.

“Have you always known Dwinky?”

“Oh no, sir. You came into your inheritance very late sir. This is the first time I have noticed.”

“Fuck. Fucking great. No sit back down I am not mad at you. Dwinky stop I swear to Merlin if you hurt yourself I will be very cross with you.” He ran his hands through his hair and tugged as hard as he could in an attempt to double-check he was real. “Can you tell how much?”

“Yes sir. You have a lot less than mistress does. She is half veela, you are about a third.” 

“Fuck. Why me Dwinky.”

“I don’t know sir. I’m sorry for upsetting you master Draco.” He sighed and stood up.

“You didn’t upset me Dwinky. Thank you for your help. It’s just a big change I have to come to terms with. That’s all I needed Mother for. I am going to take my leave. Inform mother I stopped by to check in on her and mention no word of this conversation.”

“Yes, master Draco. I promise Dwinky won’t say a word.” 

“Thank you Dwinky. I’ll come back to visit soon.” With that Draco returned to the floo and returned to the Weasley’s.

\---------------------

He was met with an empty sitting room full of books and no people to be seen. “Harry, Hermione, Ron anyone home?” He heard the distant sound of a stampede and drew his wand out, assuming there must have been an intruder. But it was just Harry and Ron and their obnoxiously loud feet.

“Everything went well with your mother?” Draco nodded and put his wand away.

“I actually wanted to speak to Hermione about that if she’s around.” Ron rolled his eyes and glared.

“Yea let me go get my wife just for you ferret.” Ron stomped up the stairs in protest and Hermione came down shortly after.

“Will Harry be joining our discussion Draco?”

“No way in Hell. He can go comfort Ron.” 

“Draco, whatever you two have to talk about obviously involves me. I deserve to be here.”

“No. No, you do not. I will not allow you to be a part of this conversation. Go speak to your friend who is upset. Now.” Harry fought back the slew of insults threatening to leave his mouth and ran upstairs, slightly hurt.

“You’re going to have to tell him eventually Draco.” Draco sat down and took a deep breath to compose himself.

“I spoke to my childhood elf house and I am sure I do not need to inform Harry. I am only a small percentage veela, about a third. It’s an option I can choose, but I don’t plan to. I have no other symptoms of being a veela. I plan to use this power tonight to fix his magical core, spend the next week making sure all is right, and if it all goes to plan none of you will see me again.”

“And you’re sure that’s what you want.” Draco nodded. “Alright well make sure Harry knows because I do not think you two are on the same page about this.”

“Well, he has no choice but to get on the same page. I have done nothing to lead him on. He’s the one that’s grabbed me numerous times with no reciprocation.” Hermione stood up and rolled her eyes.

“Well don’t hurt my friend. I’ll go get him so you can go sort this out.” She ran upstairs and a nervous Harry ran down.

“Let’s go, Harry. We have to get a headstart on our work for today it may take a while.”

\--------------------------------------

“Alright. So essentially we need to fall asleep cuddling again so I can access your core. I prepared two doses of sleeping draught to keep us knocked out for a good while. You have to listen to everything I say and allow me full range of your core. Don’t hold anything back from me. If all goes according to plan your core will be rebuilt by the end of the day.” Harry shrugged and took the potion. “You have no qualms with that?”

“No. I quite enjoyed the night we fell asleep together. I don’t really mind.” He downed the potion and laid down in bed, pulling the comforter up. “Are you getting in? I’d like to get comfortable before we pass out so I’m not sore.”

Draco downed the potion and grimaced at the taste before climbing into bed. He laid still on his back on his own half of the bed and closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift as Harry rolled over and threw himself over Draco, using his chest as a pillow. Draco reluctantly wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist before being dragged into the realm of sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

When he came to his senses again, he was back in the forest and saw Harry sitting across the river. The wildfire was present this time. He crossed over the river and put an arm around Harry’s shoulders, dragging him out of his thoughts. 

“Harry I am going to put up protection from the fire to save this part of your core okay? The fire can only be put out when we discover the cause.” Harry nodded and stayed seated on his rock. Draco ran to the edge of the fire and began casting protective spells over the untouched areas of the core. The fire roared against the wall he was putting up and he began to sweat from the sweltering heat radiating off of his wards. This shield took hours to fortify and Harry remained unmoved the entire time.

When Draco was sure it would hold, he walked back over to Harry and knelt by the river. “Harry do I have your permission to access the memories in the water?” 

“Yea. Just-I don’t want to talk about them.” 

Draco submerged his head in the water and reached out for the first memory orb he could grasp. Memories of Sirius being knocked into the veil flashed before his eyes and he let it go. He drew his head out of the water and looked up to Harry. “You have to do this part. You have to take the orbs and put them in this net. You need to let go of them.”

“Okay.” He got off and grabbed the net, hesitant to return to the water and the memories it contained. 

“I’ll be right here Harry. If you begin to panic I will pull you out.” Draco placed a hand on the back of Harry’s calf, anchoring him to the shore before he dunked his head into the water below.

The first memory that appeared was Cedric. He rewatched the memory of Cedric dying in the graveyard before shoving it into the net. He blinked away the tears and grasped the next orb. Molly and George crying over Fred’s dead body. He shoved it into the net. He grasped another orb. Dumbledore falling from the tower. He shoved it into the net. He rewatched the deaths of all of his friends and family and shoved them all into the net.

Just when he thought he was finished he saw two last orbs drifting towards him. He reached out and grabbed one. It was Sirius falling through the veil. He rewatched the memory over and over before securing it in the net. He finally reached out to grasp the very last orb and was transported to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom back in sixth year. Draco was bleeding out on the floor as Snape crouched over him. He found himself frozen in place, unable to leave the memory to place it in the net. The scene was stuck on a loop, watching Draco fall to the ground like a dead weight over and over again. He was finally yanked out of the memory by Draco who was monitoring his heart rate.

“Take a deep breath for me okay? You did really well Harry. Look how many memories you were able to let go. That’s more than I could have ever asked for.” Harry launched at Draco and pulled him into a hug crying into his shoulder. “What was that last memory, Harry?” Harry mumbled into his shoulder. “I didn’t catch that.”

“It was you. In sixth year. In the bathroom. With the others, I can see how it wasn’t my fault but I hurt you bad. I almost killed you. If Snape wasn’t there in time-” Draco pulled his face up and made direct eye contact.

“But he was and he saved me. I am alive and I am fine. You hurt me and I forgave you almost as soon as it happened. I was an ass, I know that. If I were in your position I would have tried to kill me too. I did not die, I suffered no permanent damage. I fully forgive you and it’s time for you to grab that memory and shove it in the net okay?” Harry nodded and gave Draco one last squeeze before going back into the water. 

He grasped the orb again and before even seeing the flashback, shoved it into the net. Leaving a clean and calm lake behind. He pulled himself back out. Draco double checked to ensure all of the orbs were collected. 

“Alright, Harry. Now you have to throw the net over the barrier and into the fire. It’s like the muggle girls who burn their ex’s sweatshirts. Count to three and throw it as far as you can.” Harry walked up to the barrier with the net and took a deep breath before chucking it right over. He watched the net catch on fire and burn the contents. He continued watching until all that was left was a pile of blue glowing ash. Draco put a hand on his shoulder and directed him back towards the lake, having him sit on the same rock as before. 

“So how does it feel?” 

“It feels different. Like there’s less of a weight there.” Draco nodded and sat on the ground running a hand through the water. “I can feel that too. When you touch the water. It’s like warmth I guess.” Draco withdrew his hand immediately and the warmth in Harry’s chest fleeted.

“We have finished fixing up your core. Are you ready to leave?” Harry closed his eyes and sighed. It was so peaceful here. Especially now that the fire was contained.

“Yea. I guess I can’t hide away here forever.” Draco nodded and grabbed his arm before they were both forcefully removed from the dream.


	11. Heating Up

Harry woke to immense warmth and the smell of tropical paradise. He nuzzled in closer to the warmth and took a deep breath. He could get used to this. He pulled the blanket over himself and his own personal heater and snuggled back up. Once he was finally on the verge of sleep, his pillow began to move. He wrapped his arms around it and held on tighter, arguing with the movement. Pillows don’t move. He felt the pillow sag and it gave up its efforts. So Harry resumed nuzzling into the amazing warmth.

“Harry we can’t-” Harry put a hand on Draco’s mouth and sat up.

“Shhhh. Just leave it.” He removed his hand and placed his leg over Draco’s. Successfully wrapping them around each other. Harry began to mouth kisses along Draco’s jawline, making his way down his neck. Draco began to push back.

“Harry we can not-”

“Shhhh. Just let it happen.” He resumed making a snack of Draco’s neck, even eliciting a groan. Draco fought the urge to give in and reached underneath his pillow. He pointed his wand at the hormone-driven maniac. 

“Flipendo.” Harry went flying off the bed and hit his head on the dresser leaving a deep bite mark on Draco’s neck. “You need to control yourself.” Harry looked up at him in shock.

“And why was that necessary? You were obviously enjoying yourself.” He glanced at Draco’s obvious erection before meeting his eyes again. Draco adjusted and got off the bed to help Harry off the ground.

“I am still at work. This is my job. I can not allow hormones to ruin my career. I have self-control, unlike some people." He sneered and pulled Harry to his feet. 

“Can you at least heal my head? I hit it pretty hard.” Draco rolled his eyes and flicked his wand before leaving the room. Harry stumbled after him.

“We are nearing the end of our time together. Your core is restored. All we need is another therapy session and some training exercises to keep your emotions in control. Then my job here is done.” Harry nodded and walked down to the living room and took his seat.

“You’re just going to leave after?” Draco nodded and conjured his notebooks. “I kinda thought we were friends now.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up.

“Harry, I am your therapist. I can not be your friend. Our relationship is strictly professional.”

“Can we at least go for a pint when all is said and done?”

“Hmm. Let me think about that.” Draco stroked his chin and pretended to be in deep thought. “No. Now back to business. You are withholding something from yourself that is causing the fire. What do you think that could be.”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Do your friends know that you are gay?” Harry began to fiddle his thumbs. 

“Well no. I didn’t really think about it before.”

“Well, are you gay Harry?”

“Maybe. I wouldn’t really know the war and everything didn’t really allow for sex and stuff. Maybe it would help if someone was willing to experiment with me.” He glared across the room and looked back down at his hands.

“You can find many blokes to experiment with you anywhere. Your name carries. Even straight blokes would fight over you. In my personal opinion, you seem to be attracted to men. I don’t think that’s a question.”

“I’m not really attracted to blokes. You’re the only guy I’ve actually been attracted to. Does that make me Dracosexual?” 

“Professionalism Harry. Last warning before I remove myself from your case and find you a suitable replacement.” Harry looked up in shock.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Yes, I would now go back to talking. Why are you finding issues coming to terms with your sexuality? Were you ever met with someone who was homophobic?”

“I mean my family, the Dursely’s, they were pretty against it.”

“Do you remember the kind of things they would say to you?”

“Well yea Dudley’s friend had two dads and they said some nasty stuff about it. Called them dirty freaks and said they were going to Hell. Called the son a bastard child because his parents can’t marry.”

“Do you feel like being sexually attracted to me makes you a freak Harry? I want you to sit and think this question over for a few moments. I will retrieve hot chocolate while you ponder.” Draco got up and walked to the kitchen to make them both a comfort drink. Harry watched his ass as he walked away.

He put his head in his hands and tried to think. Was Draco attractive? Obviously. Did he want to fuck him? Definitely. Would Hermione and Ron react poorly? Most likely. Are the feelings reciprocated? No. So Harry concluded he is a freak for his behavior. 

“Here’s your hot cocoa. Did you think over the question at all?” Harry nodded and took a sip of the lovely chocolatey beverage.

“I haven’t met another gay wizard. I know Ron would flip. And my feelings are reciprocated. So what am I supposed to think?” Draco sighed and set his mug down.

“Harry there are a lot of gay men in the wizarding world people just don’t care here. It’s not flaunted. We have our gay clubs of course. But if you noticed, even straight couples don’t engage in PDA here. It’s frowned upon. But I can assure you, you would never be judged here for it. Of course, some female suitors who write to you and fawn after you may be upset but you will not be judged.”

“Name one gay person then.”

“Well I am gay and your grandfather was gay. Remus is obviously gay. Seamus is gay. I know many other gay men these are just the people you would know.”

“Sirius doesn’t count because he’s dead and Remus is complicated.”

“Sirius and Remus do both count Harry. I know how influential Sirius was on your life and knowing he would approve of you is a big deal. Remus can also give you advice. You should call him soon. I bet he misses you.”

“He does not miss me; he is fully capable of reaching out if he wished to.”

“Then you should call Seamus. You two were good friends and he works with you no?”

“I mean technically. He’s not an Auror, he just works in the same building.”

“I recommend you speak to them both on the matter so you don’t feel as alone.” 

Harry nodded and bit his tongue, returning his head to his hands. He took a shaky breath. This was incredibly frustrating.

“What are you thinking about Harry?”

“How I have to sit here like a bloody clown because the first person I’m attracted to in my life wants nothing to do with me.” Draco sighed and put his notebooks back into his briefcase.

“So time for a conversation out of therapy then. Harry I am employed by the Ministry to be here right now. What do you think would happen if I gave in to your urges?”

“Absolutely nothing because I wouldn’t tell anybody!”

“Harry be realistic. That is not how that would go. What is your plan? To secretly date for the rest of our lives?”

“I don’t know. We can’t be together normally after you take your leave?”

“No Harry. I’m stuck in a healer-client relationship with you forever no exceptions. Even a fling with you would have all my hard work taken away; it is not worth the risk.” Harry got up and crossed the room and sat right next to Draco, uncomfortably close. 

“So you feel nothing for me whatsoever?”

“That is not what I am saying I am requesting you to respect my career.” Harry grabbed Draco by the hips and pulled him into his lap. While Draco was stuck in a state of shock, Harry ran his thumb along Draco’s bottom lip and pulled him down for a kiss. He swiped Draco’s lip with his tongue in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He caressed Draco’s sides and ground their hips together, moaning into Draco’s mouth. His hands sneaked down and he began to massage Draco’s ass, grinding them together in the process. Draco began to pull away.

“Harry please-” Harry knotted his fingers in Draco’s hair and smashed their mouths back together. Effectively silencing Draco’s protests. The floo roared to life and Hermione stumbled through.


	12. Bill

“Harry!” Hermione ran to the couch and pulled Draco off of him. “What is wrong with you!” She smacked Harry across the face and began to spell away the line of bruises covering Draco’s neck. She pushed him over to the other couch and sat beside him. “Now do you care to explain why you were assaulting your healer Harry?”

“I wasn’t assaulting him Mione.” She rolled her eyes and began to bounce her knee in impatience.

“Is that why he looked so horrified when I flood in? Why he was pushing back against you?” Harry looked up at her in horror.

“He was?” Draco snorted and glanced away.

“Yes Harry! How did you not notice? He was hitting you!” She softened her features and turned to Draco. “How often has he been doing this?”

“This is the second time. The first time I had my wand on me and sent him flying. This time I wasn’t so lucky.” He turned to Harry, keeping his sense of indifference mask on. “Harry how about you head upstairs for a little bit I need to have a private chat.”

“Are you going to leave me?” Draco rolled his eyes and walked across the room to pull Harry to his feet and push him through the door.

“No. Now go find something to occupy yourself with. Go wank, take a bath. I don’t care, just give us 15 minutes.” He calmly shut the door behind Harry and walked back over to Hermione.

“Draco do you think it could be like a Veela thing?” He let his mask fall and began to cry. Hermione put an awkward hand on his back.

“I don’t know Hermione. I can’t do anything without him turning like that. I’m going to lose my license and you know how hard it is to get a regular job with this stupid tattoo. I barely got this job! I’ll have to become a common street whore.” Draco continued sobbing and Hermione began to panic.

“Hey don’t cry Draco. It’s all going to be fine. We can call Fleur and ask her. I promise I won’t tell anybody. You won't have to be a-um prostitute. Do you want to go visit Fleur? I can keep an eye on Harry while you’re gone. Bill should be at work right now so you don’t have to worry about that.” Draco nodded and Hermione walked him over to the floo. “Just grab some powder and say Fleur and Bill’s house. It will let you in. Harry’s house is connected to their network.” Draco nodded and took his leave. Hermione made her way upstairs.

“Harry are you up here?” She opened his bedroom door and he was crying into his pillow. “What is with you two and crying today?” She ripped the blanket away and took the pillow out from underneath him. “Get up!”

“Where’s Draco?” Hermione sat on the edge of the bed.

“He left.” Harry looked up in panic and began to sob.

“Call him back Mione please. I can’t live without him. I promise I’ll behave-”

“You idiot you didn’t let me finish. He went to go visit a friend and get some advice. He should be back soon. But what is with you two and crying today? So melodramatic. This is real life not a soap opera.” She rolled her eyes and began to leave. “Are you coming? Let’s go watch some telly while we wait for him.” Harry begrudgingly got up and followed her downstairs.

\------------------------

“Draco! I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon. How is everything?” 

“How is everything? How is everything?! I’m being assaulted on the daily by a hormone-driven maniac that can’t keep his dick in his pants!” Fleur sighed and motioned for Draco to sit in the drawing-room.

“I don’t think you have allure if that’s why you’re here. You just don’t have enough Veela blood Draco.” Draco threw his hands down on the couch in defeat.

“Harry is literally hypnotized by me. He can’t keep his hands off of me Fleur.”

“Bill is very attuned to Veela allure he would know. Would you like to wait for him to come home? It shouldn’t be much longer I can put some tea on.”

“Fleur he’d kill me on sight. I’m not exactly on good terms with the Weasleys. I kind of tried to kill most of them. Is there any way you could just teach me how to control it just in case I have it?” Fleur set the kettle on the stove and turned it on.

“Bill is not allowed to harm my visitors. He knows that. You’ll be perfectly safe here. You were a child and he should understand that. Even then you're helping our Harry, how could he be cross with you?” Draco shrugged and took a seat at the kitchen table.

“I hope you know what you’re talking about because I have no wand on me. It’s back at Harry’s.” Fleur frowned and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Of course mon ami. I’ll take his wand before he enters the kitchen. I’m on your side.” She poured out 3 cups of tea and brought their cups over to the table. “How do you like your tea? Sugar cream?”

“Both please.” She nodded and brought them over. 

“So besides for all of that, how has everything been going?”

“Everything has been fine. I went in and repaired his core. He just needs a few more therapy sessions and he’s all good to go and clear to work.” She nodded and took a sip of tea.

“How’s your mother and father?” Draco visibly tensed and set his tea back down before he dropped it.

“My mother is doing fine. I haven’t seen my father since his trial. Mother doesn’t want me to see him like this.” Fleur nodded and pushed the sugar towards him to break the tension.

“I’m glad your mother is doing alright. She seems like a caring person.” Draco shrugged.

“Sometimes. We grew apart after the war when father left. She said I look too much like him before.”

“I’m sorry mon ami. I don’t think you look much like Lucius. You have softer kind features. You have the sharp aristocratic look don't get me wrong but you have a heart. Even I can see that.” The crack of apparition broke the conversation and Fleur jumped up. “I’ll be right back, Draco, make yourself at home.” She ran into the living room. 

Draco could hear their hushed argument in the other room. He should not have come here. 

“Mon ami I told you all would be fine! Right mi amor?” Bill barely forced a yes through his gritted teeth. “Now sit, I made tea.” Bill went to the farthest side of the table and took a seat. 

“I’m sorry for all I’ve said and done to you Bill. I was a child. I grew up and I don’t agree with anything I did in Hogwarts.” 

“I appreciate your apology but that doesn’t bring my brother back.” Draco nodded and went back to drinking his tea.

“Oh stop you two. Now Bill Draco needs your help. He recently found out he has Veela blood-” Bill cut her off with a huge laugh.

“You’re telling me that Draco Malfoy aka Lord Voldemort kiss-up who tortured anyone who wasn’t pure, isn’t pure? The Weasleys are purer than you, how does that feel?” Draco bit his cheek and stayed silent.

“Be nice William. Draco is a guest in our home. He just needs to know if he has allure due to some developments.”

“Leave the room Fleur and I’ll let you know.” She stood up and went to the other side of the house. “I don’t know what game you’re playing Malfoy. Leave Harry alone. Stop treating him. If I catch wind that you are still his healer this will be the last conversation you ever have. We don’t need your kind here. You can fool everyone else with this good boy persona but I see right through you. You are still that stuck-up asshole from Hogwarts. People like you don’t change. Look at that nice permanent tattoo you’ve got. That will never change will it?” Draco began to tremble and looked down.

“Now this is what you are going to do. You are going to leave before Fleur returns. You will never speak to her again. You will go and tell Harry that you need to drop his case and you will vanish. Fleur told me about your little cuddling sessions. The ministry would love to hear that a death eater is taking advantage of their savior.” Draco paled and nodded.

“Can you at least tell me if I have Veela allure?”

“Yes now go. If I ever see your ponce face again I’ll make sure you don’t look so pretty.” Draco nodded and ran for the floo. 

“Why did Draco leave in such a hurry? He didn’t even finish his tea.” Bill shrugged.

“Guess he got upset with the answer he got. The poor guy turned all pale and ran off.” Fleur began to panic.

“Debemos ir a verle! This is terrible. You should have had him wait for me.” Bill brushed her off.

“He’s fine Fleur. He said he was going to talk to Mione. Sit back down and finish your tea.” She hesitated but compiled.

\------------------

Draco ran up the stairs to pack his belongings. He shrunk his potions set up and banished it to the manor. He threw all of his clothes in a garbage bag and shrank them to stuff his pockets and pulled Harry’s wand out of his nightstand. He set it down on the bed and quietly closed the door behind him and began to tiptoe towards the stairs. He made his first step and caused a loud creak. He held his breath and closed his eyes. He could still hear Hermione and Harry talking in the bedroom. They didn’t hear him. He took another step as slow as possible and the stair vanished from beneath him.

“Shit.” Draco lost his footing and fell down the stairs. He barely slipped out a cushioning charm before his head would have cracked on the floor.

“Draco is that you?” He gritted his teeth and tried to crawl away and hide before they found him. He could still escape if he could make it to the floo. Harry’s head popped around the corner. “What happened? Are you okay?” He heard a stampede and was surrounded by Harry’s arms and lifted to the sofa.

“I need to leave. Just heal my leg.” Harry broke out laughing.

“Hardy har so funny.” 

“I’m not joking, Potter I need to leave. Now. He could come through at any moment.” Harry released his leg and looked down at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

“Who could come through?” Draco swung his legs off the couch and slowly stood on his broken leg and wobbled over to his briefcase. Harry grabbed his arm. “Who could come through Draco.” He shook his arm away and continued to collect his belongings. Not daring to mention what Bill said mere minutes ago. Draco’s body radiated in pain with every step but he gritted his teeth and persisted towards the floo, completely blocking out all of Harry’s protests. He heard Hermione come down in response to Harry’s fit but he persisted. 

“You need to find another healer to take your case. Malfoy manor.”

\---------------------------

“Hermione we have to go after him. I think someone is going to hurt him.” 

“Harry nobody is after him he’s just got a lot on his plate right now and probably had a little breakdown. Just owl him tomorrow.”

“What if he’s not there tomorrow Mione? What if he vanishes?” She rolled her eyes and began to spell away the blood on the carpet where Draco fell.

“He values his career more than his life. He won’t be vanishing Harry. Going after him right now won’t be productive. If you think he’s in danger call it in to the Aurors.”

“But I am the Aurors! I’m the most competent Auror nobody else could keep him safe.”

“What about Ron?”

“Well obviously him too-”

“Just leave it Harry. Draco will be perfectly safe at the manor. Nobody can get in and out there without permission.” Harry sat down and shook his head.

“No Mione we need to find out where he went. Which friend did he visit?”

“Harry I know who he visited and it’s fine. He went to visit Fleur.” She shrugged and went to grab tea from the kitchen.

“Mione why was he visiting Fleur? I didn’t know they were friends.”

“She’s helping him with a research project related to Veelas. He wants to tune his skills to accommodate them.”

“And was Bill there?”

“He shouldn’t have been. He works until 6.” She continued making her tea completely oblivious to the current time.

“Mione he came back at 6:20. That would be after Bill was due home. Do you think Bill said something to him?”

“Harry! Bill is a good guy and he’s family. And Fleur would never let him say a word to Draco.”

“I don’t know Mione. I think we should pay them a visit. Whatever turned him loony happened there. He literally left with a broken leg and busted head. I’m just going to pay them a visit. I can just pretend it's ministry business.” Hermione gasped.

“Harry you can’t fake that! Do you seriously think wearing the Auror uniform gives you an all-access pass to do whatever?” Harry shrugged.

“I mean kind of. How will they know?”

“Yea it’s not like Percy and Arthur work for The Ministry or anything. Really Harry don’t be so daft. If you want to go visit Draco, do that. If you want to go interrogate your family, do that. But you are on leave you can not be waltzing into people’s homes in Auror regalia. That would get you fired.”

“Mione just go. I’ve got this handled. I absolutely refuse to find another healer and I can’t return to work until I complete all this junk.” He bent down to tie his boots and waved her away. He grabbed his coat off the hanger and apparated to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
